el demonio de la sombra
by Black Cat de Eve
Summary: un cumpleaños de quince años puede resultar de una manera que pocos se imaginan


[Escriba aquí]

Epilogo

Yo siempre me desvivo en este piano solo con un sentimiento de culpa aplastante mientras él se la pasa sonriendo con sus amigos como si no pudiera notar mi sola existencia, sé que Ritsuka hace sus mejores esfuerzos para que no pueda tener un solo contacto conmigo…aunque seamos la misma persona él siempre me ve como si fuera una criatura que merece la oscuridad…oscuridad la que veo cuando ese mocoso se ve en el espejo para medirse alguna ropa o cepillarse los dientes, toco su reflejo y el mío como si no pudiera creerlo. Han pasado 5 años desde aquel accidente casi fatal que nos mata a ambos que mato a nuestros padres como si fuera un recuerdo lejano…como si fuera una ilusión tenue que se desvanece poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. Falta muy poco para que cumplamos dieciséis quiero pedir un deseo a la luna mi guardiana, mi protectora, mi guía para que pueda disfrutar mi cumpleaños, si tocando el piano esta vez con una tonada más alegre….

El demonio de la sombra

Tengo una extraña sensación como si algo realmente fuera pasar pero mis presentimientos son como el hombre que predice el tiempo…nunca aciertan…pienso esto mientras trato de concentrarme en el estúpido examen que tengo enfrente mío como si no pudiera creerlo…no está difícil pero es tan largo y tedioso que me fastidia ya hasta terminarlo. Con una gran sorpresa lo termino y lo entrego cuando salgo un chico de mi salón me pregunta como si fuéramos amigos que como me fue en el examen…no contesto claro cómo podría odio hablar con las personas a menos que me sean interesantes…como yugi y yami que me son interesantes a la vista además son bastantes listos y sus conversaciones son interesantes…pero sé muy bien como ocultar mi verdadero yo…con sonrisas y palabras suaves pero tengo siempre la extraña sensación de que me observaran de cerca como si fuera interesante ver a un chico de quince años. Vivo con mis hermanos Eirin Kagami y Raven Kagami, Eirin es raro la verdad hasta a mí me parece extraño siempre se viste de chica sé que yo no soy quien para criticarlo pero hay que ser honesto dado que puede herir a alguien como yo a veces con Ritsuka pero, esto es ridículo está en la universidad donde es la "chica" más codiciada de todo el campus tiene 22 años pero parece de menos de quince quizás. Raven es más reservado es risueño y dulce y siempre se ruboriza de la nada tiene novio Yukishi Haruno de 24 años mientras el solo tiene dieciocho está en segundo de secundaria mientras que yo estoy a un año de graduarme y entrar a la universidad esta para mi sorpresa y la de Eirin está en el club de judo nunca he visto a sus amigos por que cada quien estudia en escuelas separadas y solo nos vemos cuando vamos a cenar. Mi única compañía es un viejo piano de cola que se encuentra en el sótano de la mansión. Cuando toco el piano jamás me siento solo, siento que alguien toca conmigo, hoy es un día especial estoy cumpliendo dieciséis, Ritsuka mi prometido me envió un regalo desde Corea con una tarjeta que decía:

Felicidades por cumplir dieciséis espero que este diario te encante como a mí me encantas tú.

Con amor Ritsuka

Desempaquete el regalo estaba envuelto en papel de seda negro, el diario tiene una cubierta de cuero con un símbolo extraño en la portada pero ignoro el significado. Todas las paginas están en blanco, estoy a punto de escribir en el diario cuando escucho un jaleo en el baño me pregunto quién será que yo sepa estoy solo en mi casa. Cuando entro al baño encuentro a un chico más bajo que yo solo un poco con orejas y cola de gato su cabello es largo y negro y sus ojos son de color rojo. Cuando me ve da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y casi se cae dentro de la tina, lo ayudo y él se me queda mirando con curiosidad está desnudo pobre se escapó de algún manicomio. Con voz un poco brusca le pregunto:

¿Quién eres?

Tu

Enserio quien eres.

Tu

Jaja que listo quien eres.

Decido llamar a alguien pero cuando estoy justamente agarrando el teléfono, entra una llamada de Ritsuka.

Al habla

Lala-chan hay un chico en tu habitación ¿verdad?

Si y desnudo.

Quiero que lo pongas al habla ahora.

A regañadientes le paso el teléfono al chico que tiene una rara manera de agarrarlo.

Miu

¿Cómo te escapaste?

Artemisa-chama.

Oh ya veo pásame a tu yo…

El chico me paso el teléfono. Estoy confundido y molesto por que está pasando esto en mi cumpleaños.

¿Quién es él?

Él es tu reflejo es muy complicado para explicar por teléfono ya tomare un vuelo para allá cuida de, el déjalo bañarse y préstale algo de ropa.

Ritsuka corto la comunicación con Nekonomi ese es su nombre, el hizo lo que le mando Ritsuka pero le presto ropa de chica (ósea de su hermano Eirin). Cuando sus hermanos llegaron del trabajo, cuando vieron que estaba Nekonomi con el chico que le apodo Miu, sus hermanos le preguntaron y les conto todo.

Ya veo así que el apareció en el baño.

Si y tenemos que cuidarlo eso fue lo que me dijo Ritsuka.

Ah ya veo adoptamos.

Los hermanos de Nekonomi aceptaron cuidar del chico hasta que llegara Ritsuka para explicar la situación. Miu le pusieron de nombre. A la mañana siguiente Eirin no tenía clases así que se quedó cuidando de Miu cuando llegaron en la tarde Raven pregunto por Miu.

En la cocina resulta ser que sabe hacer los deberes del hogar, también habla pero muy mal.

Oh traje unos amigos de del club de ajedrez.

En ese momento llego Miu anunciando alegremente.

¡la chenta esta lista!

Oh ya vamos

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, él sirvió a todos y luego empezaron a comer, estaba buenísimo, se dieron cuenta que Miu comía con la mano izquierda. Cuando terminaron de comer Raven recogió los platos.

Cuando empezó a interrogar a Miu los amigos que había traído Raven a casa.

Dime cuántos años tienes…-empezó a decir un chico de cabello naranja y ojos verdes.

Diechicheis

Jajaja que linda y graciosa se parece a ti Lala-chan.

No tiene nada de chistoso déjala en paz Ootsuki-san.

Oh perdón no me refería a eso…-hizo que el joven se ruborizara.

No importa mi amo le gusta que chea graciosa.

¿Quién es tu amo?

Moor Ritsuka.

Raven y los demás se quedaron helados, Miu como notando que se había hecho el silencio dijo en voz dulce como la miel:

No importa los demonios como yo chomos malos pero Ritsuka-chama quería que fuera fechis así que no importa.

Tú sabes por qué dice que tú eres mi reflejo.

Porque soy tu chombra ósea soy el yo demonio que nació el mismo día que tú y siempre te sigue. Yo ya te había visto antes con Ritsuka-sama me daba un poco de envidia verte con el…yo quería estar aquí y ver la luz…pero no creí que ella me lo concedería…

Oh así que Ritsuka sabía de ti.

Si él es el rey del mundo de la luz me parece extraño.

Oh ya veo…

Puedo tocar…

¿el qué?

El piano.

Tócalo.

Él se acercó con cuidado al piano y empezó a tocar una melodía que ellos ya conocían dado que era la favorita de Ritsuka y de Nekonomi la melodía se llamaba lilium. Cuando termino él estaba llorando y dijo con voz ahogada:

Lo ciento no quería echar a perder tu cumpleaños.

Tranquilo ya se me ocurrió un segundo apellido y un segundo nombre dado que a partir de hoy tú serás de nuestra familia.

¿Cuál?

Tu nombre será Miu Chizuka Kagami Lilium ¿te gusta?

Si bastantes gracias…enserio gracias.

Desde ese día tuvieron un miembro en la familia. Pero lo que no sospechaban era que con la llegada de Miu a sus vidas ya no sería la misma, quizá el presentimiento del chico dio al fin un resultado.

Habían pasados unos días, Miu estaba totalmente instalado en la mansión le compraron ropa de chico y de chica, había pasado una locura de compras con una gran discusión que se armó entre Nekonomi y Eirin pero casi siempre se vestía con la ropa de mujer excepto la ropa interior, Nekonomi lo regañaba pero de manera amistosa para la escuela lo inscribieron en la misma que Nekonomi pero en un salón diferente hizo las pruebas y resulta ser que tenía el nivel de Nekonomi así que lo pusieron en el cuarto año, iba a clases con el uniforme de las chicas. Nekonomi decía para despistar que esa era su hermana de Rumania por eso hablaba un poco mal porque no se había acostumbrado al idioma todos al parecer le creyeron. Nekonomi como todas las tardes iba a comer con yami y yugi. Yugi estaba hablando muy bien de Miu cuando. Partieron de una patada la puerta de la terraza era Miu quien había pateado a un chico tenía la camisa entre abierta y una lagrima en el ojo parecía estar muy molesto pero cuando vio a Nekonomi se lanzó a sus brazos lloriqueando como un mocoso en los brazos de su madre.

¡Nomi-chama waaaa!

Tranquilízate que paso ahora.

Tocar, tocar waaaa

Oh donde te toco.

Pecho waaaa.

Tranquilízate no lo volverá hacer…ven quieres un helado.

Se notó que era la primera que Miu comía un helado así que yami le pregunto con franca curiosidad:

Lilium-san es la primera vez que comes un helado.

Si había visto comer de estas cosas pero jamás había comido uno ¡sabe tan bien!

O ya veo de casualidad es porque son estrictos.

no la verdad porque no me dejaban tocar nada dulce porque si no me quitaba los instintos asesinos así que por eso no me dejaban comer dulces.

¿instintos asesinos?

En ese momento Nekonomi le tapó la boca con su mano y dijo:

Jajaja ella es graciosa verdad no le hagan caso la verdad es que ella es una niña traviesa y en mi familia a los niños traviesos no le dan dulces.

Oh eso tiene más sentido.

Al finalizar las clases Nekonomi estaba riñendo a Miu pero después de un rato lo estaba volviendo a consolar muy a menudo se preguntaba por qué la personalidad de Miu seria así tan aniñada seria que sus personalidades tenían que ser tan opuestas porque no le hallaba un sentido lógico a nada. Una noche escucho a Miu hablando con alguien en su habitación estaban hablando en susurros por eso el no escucho nada. Al día siguiente era sábado y Raven invito a Miu a ver sus prácticas del club de Judo. Los chicos del club de judo se llamaban kokusai, chiga, kondou y akutsu. Estaban bastante interesados por que Raven no había mencionado tener una hermanita.

Dinos como se llama Kagami-san.

Anda diles cómo te llamas.

Pero él estaba bastante interesado mirando a kokusai y a chiga hasta que Raven le toco el hombro el reacciono y dijo torpemente:

Mi nombre es Nyu…perdón es Miu jajaja todavía no me acostumbro a mi nombre.

Oh bueno es bastante linda tu hermanita y es algo despistada.- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Kokusai-san usted no es nadie para decir quien es despistado-dijo un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos amarillos.

Dime en que año va en sexto de primaria.-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

No que va kondou-san al igual que el presumido de Nekonomi le falta un año para graduarse.

Vaya no pareciera y nosotros tenemos dieciocho y estamos en segundo de secundaria.

Si tiene razón akutsu-san además es el no es una niña es un niño solo que no sé por qué le gusta vestirse de chica.

¡qué!

Si es un chico ¿verdad?

Ósea es otro Eirin.

No Eirin es Eirin y yo soy yo eso es todo.-dijo de manera un poco brusca Miu que al ver la cara de todos pronuncio un-lo siento no debí…

Tranquilo es nuestra culpa por ofenderte.

No puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta.

Claro estas en todo tu derecho.

¿Chiga-san y Kokusai-san están saliendo?

¡¿Qué cómo….?!

Como se te ocurre decir eso Miu-chan

Perdón no me creerás si te digo por que pregunte.

Después de las prácticas agarraron a Kagami-san para interrogarlo.

vaya como supo ella digo el que yo y kokusai-san…

ni idea yo también estoy bastante interesado en como supo él.

Cuando salieron del vestidor ya no estaba Miu así que empezaron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron. Raven estaba muy asustado dado que podría ser que Eirin y Nekonomi, lo matasen por perder de vista a Miu, cuando ya veía el escenario de su posible muerte vio a Miu agarrado de la mano de…Ritsuka. Cuando se acercaron Raven suspiro y dijo:

Miu-chan me asustaste no te vayas así.

Si mi amo me llama tengo que ir.- de nuevo respondió con brusquedad.

Perdón.

Vaya parece ser que el sello que te puse para contener a tu verdadera personalidad se está rompiendo.

Es tu culpa te insistí muchas veces que me dejaras salir de ese estúpido espejo pero no… la luz siempre actúa como le da la gana…

Tranquilízate vine porque quiero negociar.

Interesante escuchare tu propuesta después tengo que resolver unos asuntos…

Artemisa ¿verdad?

Le mandare saludos de tu parte…gracias por la sesión de judo fue algo interesante de ver…-dijo con voz suave y cantarina como antes.

Se fue, Raven y Ritsuka se dirigieron a su casa junto con los chicos del club de judo para sorpresa de todos Nekonomi estaba de fantástico humor. Los saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa que hizo que se estremecieran un poco a las dos horas de a haber llegado, llego Miu seguida por una hermosa mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos turquesa. Miu tenía una paleta en la boca se la saco y dijo con voz suave y cantarina:

Ya regrese y traje a mi abogada.

Vaya te tomaste lo de negocio muy enserio.

Y por qué no debería se está negociando mi libertad después de todo.

Muy listo como siempre Skynight.

Hum te acuerdas de mi nombre y bien…estoy escuchando tu propuesta.

Necesitamos privacidad y que esté presente Nekonomi después de todo él es tu representante en el mundo de la luz como sueles llamarlo tú.- dijo Ritsuka viendo de reojo a los amigos del club de judo de Raven.

Me parece bien en el estudio…allí n nos molestaran.

Miu guio a la extraña comitiva al estudio, allí tomaron asiento todos, Ritsuka se sentó al lado de Nekonomi que se ruborizo ligeramente, Miu se sentó cerca de la extraña mujer que no había pronunciado palabra cuando llego a este lugar. Por irónico que fuere parecía más bien un equipo de debate que una negociación por la libertad de un demonio. El primero en tomar la palabra fue Ritsuka.

Bueno como te iba diciendo estoy muy interesado en llevar a cabo un nuevo contrato contigo. Las reglas del contrato nuevo son idénticas que el contrato viejo pero solo con algo nuevo esta vez quiero que la luz y la oscuridad se reúnan en un solo lugar.

El todo por el todo ¿no? En lo que a mí me concierne no hay problema dado que podría obtener mi libertad y de paso librarme de estos erráticos cambios de humor que sufro.

Así que estás de acuerdo ¿no?

Claro pero como buen chico que soy te preguntare sin rodeos ¿el chico no opinara al respecto? Puede que estés vendiendo su individualidad sin su consentimiento.

No me parece bien quiero decir…yo también quiero deshacerme de esos cambios de humor además no entiendo mucho pero si esto…hace a Ritsuka feliz… ¡yo lo intentare!

Ya veo sometimiento a través de los sentimientos pero el punto es aceptaras así tan fácil Skynight.

Claro que tengo mis pólizas de seguros pero en fin el objetivo es mi libertad no veo por qué no.

Muy bien.

En ese instante Nekonomi y Skynight se tomaron de las manos para llevar a cabo esta nueva unión pero qué clase de persona resultara de seres tan distintos y si habrá algún rechazo por parte de sus almas.

Algunos días después

Después de la negociación que tuvieron Skynight y Ritsuka, hubo un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en la personalidad de Nekonomi, pasó de ser un chico antisocial y caprichoso a ser una persona dulce, torpe e inocente que siempre dice lo que piensa pero sin malicia alguna. Este cambio les resulto muy sorpresivo a los compañeros de clases de Nekonomi pero a nadie le pareció desagradable ese cambio. Aunque muchos se lamentaba que la dulce Miu se auviera ido de regreso a Rumania dado que ninguno tuvo oportunidad de ligar con ella. Las vacaciones de verano fue un soplo de aire fresco a los cansados estudiantes de las secundarias eso significaba dormir hasta tarde, poder ir a la playa, parques etc. Además de algo que emocionaba a chicas y chicos por igual ósea los amores de verano, con ese cambio de personalidad que tuvo eso lo hizo el chico más codiciado de todo el instituto pero todos sabían que él ya estaba como decían ellos a si…"amarrado". Ritsuka después de la negociación no se fue de la ciudad de echo firmo para transferirse a la filial de la universidad donde trabajaba él era el profesor más joven que había tenido la universidad. Nekonomi esto lo ponía muy contento dado que durante las vacaciones se podría encontrarse con Ritsuka pero de hecho casi nunca se veían así que Nekonomi decidió salir con Kokusai y Chiga a los videojuegos. Se fueron en el tren pero esto ponía muy nervioso a kokusai. Nekonomi viendo la cara que ponía kokusai pregunto en voz baja porque estaba tan incómodo en el tren. Nekonomi tenía una camisa roja con negro a cuadros y debajo una camiseta negra, pantalón negro de mezclilla, unas botas militares hasta las rodillas y un sombrero de cuero estilo policial que ocultaba sus orejas de gato. Kokusai-san tenía una camiseta rosada manga corta y debajo una camiseta morada, pantalón de color azul claro y un par de tenis, Chiga-san tenía una camisa manga larga azul oscuro, pantalón gris y un par tenis de color negro. Kokusai se lo pensó antes de contestar.

Bueno he sido acosado sexualmente en el tren por eso…

Ya veo lo siento por hacerte venir hasta los videojuegos en tren.

Tranquilo me sorprendes es que hace un año que nos conocimos y nunca expresaste alguna vez interés en nosotros.

Bueno hay una primera vez para todo así que venga vamos a divertirnos.

En ese momento Nekonomi choca con un chico de cabello castaños y ojos verdes que tenía una bolsa de papel.

Lo siento ¿está bien?- pregunto el chico.

Tranquilo estoy bien.

El chico se bajó en la siguiente estación, luego se bajaron ellos riendo y bromeando, cuando de nuevo Nekonomi choco contra alguien. Esta vez era Yugi quien se ruborizo hasta las orejas. Antes de llegar a los videojuegos Nekonomi dijo que quería comprarse un cosplay dado que en donde estaba los videojuegos había un comic con. Cuando entraron en la tienda un chico de cabello rosado se lanzó a abrazar a Nekonomi.

¡Neko-chan hacía tiempo que no te veía!

¡luka-chan que gusto hacía tiempo que no te veía!

Claro y cómo vas que tal las cosas en el paraíso.

Bien trabajas aquí

¡Si ven te voy a dejar hermosa!

Después de unos quince minutos, salió Nekonomi del vestidor tenía un disfraz de mucama que le hacía lucir exactamente igual que una jovencita.

¡kya me hace recordar los viejos tiempos!

Si algún día nos reuniremos hacerlo otra vez estás de acuerdo.

Claro nos vemos Neko-chan.

Tengo que pagar.

No sabes bien que en mi tienda los amigos no pagan solo tu porque los otros sí.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Nekonomi tenía una bolsa negra de la tienda que tenía su ropa kokusai y Chiga querían preguntar cómo se conocían. Pero el único chico que tuvo el valor de preguntarle fue chiga.

Estoó…cuando era más joven cuando tenía ocho o nueve me vestía como niña así que mis amigos se vestían como yo para hacer travesuras.

Oh así que él es un amigo de la infancia.

Si oh ya llegamos que raro enfrente del establecimiento están unos chicos que se parecen a mi hermano a kondou y a akutsu.

Nekonomi tenía una gran vista en efecto en el frente del establecimiento estaban kondou, akutsu y Raven. Cuando llegaron al frente kondou pregunto muy risueño.

Oigan y donde esta Nekonomi-chan.

Aquí- dijo Chiga señalándolo.

Si como no es una chica bastante linda de hecho con quien vino.

Oye kondou-san soy yo además yo ya estoy comprometido.

Fuiste a la tienda de Luka ¿verdad?

Claro acuérdate que para esta clase de eventos me gusta ir con él.

Entraron en el establecimiento de echo los videojuegos y los eventos fueron bastante entretenido pero paso algo incómodo a Nekonomi le dieron ganas de ir al baño y se encontró a kokusai y a chiga besándose en el baño cuando salieron los tres estaban rojitos hasta las orejas. Raven pregunto qué pasaba pero ninguno de ellos dio respuesta. Al regresar Nekonomi sugirió venirse en autobús cosa que puso contento a kokusai. Todo el camino de regreso se la pasó Nekonomi hablando con kokusai y algo con chiga pero lo ponía un poco nervioso y no podía evitar ruborizarse cuando Chiga le hablaba. Chiga y los demás decidieron quedarse en la casa de Nekonomi a hacer una pijamada dado que en la casa de ninguno había alguien pasaron a buscar ropa y eso para la pijamada. En la entrada de la casa de Nekonomi había dos gatos uno de color blanco y el otro de color negro. Nekonomi se les quedo viendo unos instantes hasta que exclamo:

Chicos que hacen aquí los esperaba hace días vamos entren ya les daré algo de comer y ropa.

Los gatos entraron y Nekonomi los llevo a su habitación que quedaba en el sótano de la casa, cuando subió se había bañado y se había puesto su pijama. Justo cuando kondou y Raven tenían una discusión. Nekonomi aprovecho a ir a la cocina para preparar algo de comer y llevarles unos refrescos cuando entro la discusión estaba en pleno apogeo. Nekonomi dejo tranquilamente las bebidas y los bocadillos en la mesa y les metió dos golpes a cada uno, el arreglo la consola de karaoke con la sorpresa de todos. Cuando termino de arreglar el karaoke recibió una llamada Nekonomi fue a contestar el teléfono y se quedó un buen rato conversando por teléfono cuando regreso había empezado kokusai a cantar en el karaoke no lo hacía mal pero Nekonomi no pudo aguantar la risa, luego de kokusai pasaron Nekonomi y Raven que les iban a mostrar un maravilloso dueto de hermanos en fin fue una buena velada para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente

Los despertó una melodía de piano bastante conocida "cartas para Elisa" que estaba interpretando Nekonomi muy cómodamente ellos se quedaron viendo a Nekonomi tocar hasta que él se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando y se ruborizo. Y dijo en un susurro "voy a hacer el desayuno" cuando se fue kokusai le pregunto a Raven:

Oye no sabía que Nekonomi-chan tocaba bien el piano.

Yo si sabía pero es la primera vez que no interpreta "lilium" bueno no sabía que era tan bueno tocando el piano…opss vamos a salvarlo dado que él no sabe cocinar.

De acuerdo.

Cuando fueron a ver él estaba preparando panqueques con una destreza asombrosa poco común. Cuando termino los sirvió a cada uno y les dijo que le echaran lo que quisieran, cuando probaron los panqueques estaban muy buenos. Kokusai pregunto muy interesado en saber cómo había hecho para que quedaran así:

Bueno…hum mantequilla y harina todo uso ese es mi secreto.

Oh vaya pues tienes un once de diez.

Jajaja gracias.

Después de desayunar Nekonomi se puso una sudadera negra, unas medias largas de color blanco y negro y un chort negro y dijo muy campante.

Tengo que ir ayudar a unos amigos así que no regresare hasta las doce del mediodía o tal vez más así que tendrás que pedir comida o ir a comer a la cafetería de Lilith hable con ella dijo que no te iba a cobrar .

Ah ok pero enserio tienes que ir.

Si es un proyecto muy importante así que tengo que ir además no quiero que hagan volar el edificio por pelarse en unas cuantas cuentas.

Nekonomi agarro su bolso y sus botas, afuera la estaba esperando un chico de cabello azul y ojos rosados el chico parecía estar molesto, Nekonomi le dijo algo en el oído y él se ruborizo. Partieron, como al medio día decidió Raven que no iba a rechazar la propuesta de Nekonomi así que se fue con los chicos a la cafetería de Lilith. Ella era amiga de la infancia de Nekonomi era una chica bastante ruda además de ser mayor que Nekonomi tenía 24 años se había graduado de la universidad de Yale en leyes pero había decidido montar una cafetería. El negocio le iba muy bien, Lilith y él no se llevaban muy bien pero había que admitir que ella cocinaba muy bien pero no como Nekonomi. Lilith hablo muy bien con los chicos ignorando categóricamente a Raven, después se escuchó "Lilith ha pasado tiempo" se dieron la vuelta era Nekonomi, tenía la cara cenicienta y la ropa sucia parecía bastante contento y el chico que estaba junto a Nekonomi también tenía la cara cenicienta y la ropa sucia pero tenía una cola de caballo para recogerse el pelo. Lilith se acercó y le agarro las manos a Nekonomi y dijo:

Te serviré mi menú especial y te prestare mi ducha.

Oye pero solo necesito un baño al igual que Luke no necesito llevarme la ducha.

Siempre gracioso ¡vamos vete a bañar pareces un minero!

Ella le revolvió el cabello luego se fueron a bañar cuando regresaron tenían ropa limpia. Nekonomi tenía un pantalón de color negro, una camisa manga larga negra con blanco a cuadros y un sombrero de color negro con blanco y sus mismas botas se veía más alto con pantalón largo que con chort y menos aniñado. En cambio el otro chico tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos zapatos converse blancos. Nekonomi agarro y sentó junto a Chiga y el otro chico entre kokusai-san y Raven el chico miraba nervioso a Raven. Nekonomi le dijo algo en una lengua rara y el chico se puso de color escarlata. Después de eso llego Lilith con dos grandes platos de pasta con salsa boloñesa y queso rallado, ellos empezaron a comer Nekonomi pidió a Lilith malteadas de fresa, cuando terminaron de comer, Raven pregunto a Nekonomi:

Dime y eso que estas contento.

Bueno el experimento resulto mejor de lo que creíamos así que lo único que nos queda es acomodar las bases teóricas y listo presentaremos nuestro proyecto en la universidad…oh que mal se me olvidaba él es uno de mis compañeros se llama Luke Ryushi es hermano de Luka.

Oh ya veo el parecido mucho gusto mi nombre es Raven Kagami es un gusto y estos son mis amigos Kondou, Akutsu, Chiga y Kokusai.

El gusto es mío…-susurro el chico.

Nekonomi le dijo otra cosa en esa lengua extraña y el volvió a ponerse escarlata y esta vez bajo la mirada, Nekonomi parecía muy satisfecho haciendo sonrojar al chico, después él le dijo algo a Nekonomi en ese mismo lenguaje y Nekonomi le respondió. Entonces para la sorpresa de todos, el chico agarro a Raven y lo beso, después de eso Nekonomi soltó una carcajada que casi se cae de la silla y dijo por fin en español:

¡si te gusta! Jajaja cuando le diga a Serenity y a los demás.

Oh no, no lo harás esto es culpa tuya y de tus retos.

Oye yo solo dije apuesto que ni siquiera puedes mirarlo no dije que lo besaras.

Ahí con que eso fue lo que dijiste…no entendí…lo siento mucho tengo que irme.

El chico literalmente salió corriendo, Lilith regreso y le mostro la cuenta a Nekonomi y este le pago y dijo Lilith en tono de reproche.

Ahí Nekonomi cuando cambiaras y dejaras de molestar a Luke.

Bueno quiero que sea sincero con sus sentimientos además casi muere hoy el muy idiota.

Después de esa afirmación el camino a casa fue algo silencioso, cuando Nekonomi se quedó observando el cielo un rato y dijo en tono melancólico:

Supongo que el único defecto demoniaco que tengo es que quiero que los humanos sean sinceros cosa que les avergüenza ojala pudieran comprender la maravillosa belleza de la claridad en este laberinto llamado vida.

Los chicos se quedaron perplejo ante aquella afirmación, cuando llegaron a la puerta estaba una mujer sentada en una maleta tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos vino tintos tenía un aire de ser una persona severa que no admitía un no por respuesta, cuando Nekonomi la vio dijo entre dientes "mierda". La mujer dijo en tono autoritario:

He estado buscándote Nekonomi, me ha costado bastante que la familia de Ritsuka me diera tu dirección.

Bueno un diez por tu extraordinario esfuerzo onee-sama pero horita no estoy para payasadas dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.

Vaya parece ser que las clases de modales pasaron por ti invítame un té y te diré todo lo que quieras saber con respecto a mi vista y el motivo por el cual te estaba buscando.

Bueno es verdad a pesar de todo la cortesía es lo primero pasa te hare un te querida.

Nekonomi abrió la puerta y ella pasó primero, ella se sentó en el sofá con unos aires de que todo aquello le pertenecía, Nekonomi no tardó en llegar con una tetera, tazas y bocadillos. Raven que sintió la atmosfera de "guerra inminente" invito a los chicos a pasar a su habitación. Después que ellos se fueron y Nekonomi había tomado asiento, la mujer tomo un trago de té y dijo:

Parece que las labores hogareñas se te dan muy bien, bueno a lo que vine…en black city necesitamos que regreses a tomar el trono dado que tú eres la única que tiene el "gen of queen".

Solo hay unos pequeños inconvenientes en esto número uno: no quiero abandonar mi vida en este lugar, segundo: no voy a abandonar mi vida aquí para ser tu juguete y número tres: no soy una mujer como te habrás dado cuenta soy un chico.

De eso no me cabe la menor duda pero con el cuerpo de jovencita que tienes puedes aparentar ser una mujer.

Hum…que necia será que no me escuchas…me niego rotundamente a tomar el trono y fin de la discusión.

Vaya has mejorado mucho en discutir pero no me iré además eras la única que puede ser la reina de black city además si te casas con Ritsuka de todas maneras accederás al trono te guste o no.

Oh así que si accedo al trono de black city esperas que no me case con Ritsuka y pueda dejarle a Ritsuka la prometida que se le había impuesto.

Vaya tan astuta como siempre así son las cosas o al menos así deberían de ser.

Te lo diré de una vez para que no se te olvide yo ya no soy el Nekonomi que conociste hace tres años, al contrario recibí la mitad de poderes que la familia real de Ritsuka me había quitado y con ellos mis memorias te lo advertiré sigue molestándome y una multitud de desgracias caerán en ti.

Vaya el demonio se alza…

En ese instante una multitud de cuchillos de todas las clases y tamaños vinieron volando de la cocina, la mujer se levantó de su asiento, agarro su maleta y se fue. Los muchachos estaban escuchando la conversación escondidos pero no lograron entender la conversación. Cuando ellos fueron a ver como estaba Nekonomi, lo encontraron desmayado en el sofá ardiendo en fiebre. Pasaron dos horas antes de que Nekonomi recuperara el conocimiento.

Kokusai-san le preparo una sopa de arroz para que se comiera cuando despertara, Nekonomi antes de comer corrió al baño a vomitar, después regreso para comerse la sopa. Después de comer Raven lo toco para saber si todavía tenía fiebre, pues la fiebre le había bajado. Raven recogió los platos, después regreso para preguntar:

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Ella se llama Edwina es mi hermana mayor por mi familia biológica.

Oh ya veo pero que quería.

Quería que regresara a mi ciudad natal pero me negué.

Un momento Nekonomi-chan ¿eres adoptado?-pregunto kondou sorprendido.

Si hace unos cinco años hubo una pelea legal por mi custodia pero la ganaron los padres de Eirin y Raven dos semanas más tarde murieron nuestros padres.

Oh lo siento.

Tranquilo mis padres biológicos murieron poco después de haber nacido yo así que yo no los recuerdo.

¿Cómo terminaste siendo adoptado?

Una de las hermanas de mi madre me dio en adopción.

Oh vaya.

Si me alegro que mis padres pudieran ganar la batalla legal porque esa mujer es temible.- dijo Raven

Yo no me llevo bien con ella pero yo soy peor que ella así que soy alguien que está a su par.

Oye eso no es verdad tu eres tu así que tranquilo hermanito.

Bueno ahora tienen que tener cuidado esa mujer no se conoce por jugar limpio además tengo que hablar con los otros seis reinos. No hay opción se celebrara un consejo.

Era muy cierto que Edwina había empezado a jugar sucio pero en dado caso Nekonomi, como demonio también se las traía dado que "el otro lado" estaría muy dispuesto a deshacerse de esa mujer. "el otro lado" era la parte baja de los seis reinos podría decirse que son las sombras del cual se encarga black city, Edwina no estaba consiente que debido al trabajo que Nekonomi desempeñaba como chinigami o vulgarmente conocidos como agentes de las sombras había hecho que tuviera contacto con los bajos mundos de los siete reinos.

Unas semanas después se celebraba las nacionales de judo, como la secundaria de Raven había quedado, Nekonomi fue a acompañar a Raven a las nacionales, los chicos después de que esa mujer se había marchado de la casa de los Kagami habían quedado bastante preocupados. Cuando apareció Nekonomi con una camisa sin mangas con botones de color turquesa, una corbata negra, un chaleco negro, un bermuda negro y sus típicas botas militares tenía el cabello corto pero eso no le quitaba el aspecto de una niña al contrario lo hacía parecer una chica la única diferencia que tenía unos lentes de montura de botella, esta vez no tenía sombrero tenía sus orejas descubiertas, Raven tenía que asistir con el bléiser de la secundaria, los chicos corrieron literalmente a recibirlos en los vestidores.

Oigan creíamos que no llegarían.-dijo kondou

Tranquilo siempre llegamos a tiempo te dejo para que te cambies, voy a buscar a Luke es placer verlos chicos ¡mucha suerte!

Nekonomi se fue no parecía su personalidad haber cambiado en lo más mínimo, cuando se fue Raven se había puesto rojito cuando dijo el nombre de Luke. Así que chiga advirtiendo esto pregunto muy divertido.

Y bien ¿Cómo van las cosas con el joven Luke?

Raven se ruborizo, hasta las orejas he ahí la respuesta, Luke y Raven habían estado saliendo por unas dos semanas. Después los habían llamado para que se presentaran, en las gradas junto a Nekonomi estaban Luke, Luka y Eirin. Nekonomi empezó a silbar muy fuerte haciendo que las personas se giraran en su dirección, los chicos hicieron todo lo posible para evitar reír cuando Luke y Eirin le taparon la boca y la cara de contrariado que tenía Nekonomi. Después de la competencia había ganado la secundaria de Raven, y muchos chicos de las otras secundarias estaban acosando al pobre Nekonomi creyendo ingenuamente que era una chica, fue entonces que Nekonomi decidió quitarse el modulador de voz que tenía pegado en el techo del paladar fue la primera vez que escucharon la voz normal de Nekonomi.

Oigan idiotas no soy una chica soy chico.

Todos los chicos al escuchar la voz de Nekonomi salieron corriendo, la voz de Nekonomi no era grave sino suave pero era muy imponente, chiga que iba en su rescate se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Nekonomi se puso de nuevo el modulador de voz y dijo como si no auviera pasado nada.

Vamos a la cafetería de Lilith allí nos espera un gran bufet por haber ganado las nacionales.

Iban todos pero se rezagaron porque akutsu estaba hablando con un chico muy animadamente, Nekonomi con su increíble radar supo inmediatamente que ese chico era el novio de akutsu. Cuando llegaron Lilith había cerrado temprano para recibirlos. Era un gran bufet para celebrarlo estaban junto a Lilith unos cuatro chicos que gritaron:

Black Cat te retrasaste.

Lo siento pero como querías que hiciera Cheshire que me adelantara si esta fiesta no es mía.

Verdad que si ignora al idiota de Cheshire, hace tiempo que no te veía neko-chan sigues pareciendo una niñita.

Oh pero si es Niko-chan si ha pasado cuanto cinco años.

Si ha pasado tanto.

Oigan basta de charlas preséntanos no seas así neko-chan.

Ha pasado tiempo cerbero baka.

Jajaja si te acuerdas.

Lilith empezó con la ronda de presentaciones al que habían llamado Cheshire su nombre es Lucas Lucky, el que llamaron cerbero se llama Marcos Mirror y el ultimo se llama Niko Nigthtingale aunque a veces para molestarlo le llamaban ruiseñor debido a su apellido. La conversación se vio rápidamente dirigida a las vacaciones, cuando los chicos ya empezaban a hablar más cómodamente irrumpieron en el local de Lilith. Desde hacía meses un dueño de un gran cantidad de clubes nocturnos había echado ojo al negocio de Lilith pero ella había negado venderlo, cuando este personaje junto con una gran cantidad de matones irrumpir en el local y someter a Lilith mientras estuviera sola. Nekonomi y los chicos de una vez se pusieron de pie, como buenos chinigamis les gustaban las peleas sobre todo si eran cuerpo a cuerpo. El extraño sin ni siquiera presentarse tomo asiento y dijo:

Vaya creí que estaría sola señorita Ayasegawa para continuar nuestra conversación.

Lilith iba a responder cuando Nekonomi la hizo callar, Nekonomi puso sus manos en jarras y sus amigos dieron tres pasos atrás dado que solo le estorbarían. Pero lo que hizo fue preguntar.

¿Quién coño es usted?- exagerando el coño.

Vaya las jovencitas de ahora pero si fui bastante maleducado mi nombre Fujitaka y quiero comprar este local.

Oh bien si no recuerdo mal Artemisa Ayasegawa me hablo de usted me dijo que era un hombre que le encantaban las apuestas ¿o me equivoco?

Si es una jovencita bastante inteligente pero de seguro preferiría que la señorita Ayasegawa me vendiera su local sin resistirse.

Pues en realidad la dueña de este local soy yo Nekonomi Kagami y quiero hacer con usted una pequeña apuesta ¿le parece?

Me parece bien.

Nekonomi se quitó el guante que comúnmente cargaba y le toco la mano, los chicos sabían para que era, la percepción de cronos una habilidad muy útil que permite ver el pasado y el futuro de una persona o cosa, Nekonomi la utilizaba para su trabajo como chinigami. Después de darse la mano el matón pregunto:

Y bien… ¿Cuál es su apuesta?

Es muy fácil entre usted y yo quien puede comerse un kilo de chocolate, las reglas son sencillas no se vale vomitar ni botar el chocolate además el premio es el local ¿usted que apuesta?

Está bien yo apuesto una isla de mi propiedad en la zona cero.

Nekonomi con esa simple frase hizo que el matón se lamentara por querer comprar ese local, aunque la ubicación era bastante buena, no era el sitio lo suficientemente grande para poner un club en él. Pero no podía retractarse o esa mocosa se lo haría pagar caro, Lilith con un susto terrible trajo las dos bandejas de chocolate. El tipo comenzó a comer a grandes bocados el chocolate, Nekonomi lo comía despacio, terriblemente despacio. Los chicos tenían fe dado que Nekonomi cuando estaba en modo chinigami se convertía en un chico malvado. El tipo no llevaba un cuarto de kilo cuando empezó a sudar y a ponerse pálido, Nekonomi a pesar de su lentitud llevaba ya medio kilo de chocolate después de quince minutos Nekonomi pregunto:

¿se siente bien? Si quiere podemos parar…

¡No yo puedo!

Nekonomi por segunda vez ese día se volvió a quitar el modulador de voz para decir en voz severa y autoritaria.

Vamos dese por vencido no quiero en mi local un muerto.

El tipo al final se desmayó, ya cuando Nekonomi ya se había comido el kilo de chocolate, Lilith llamo a una ambulancia uno de los matones dejo el derecho de propiedad a Nekonomi de la isla. Lilith después de que la ambulancia se fue riño a Nekonomi.

¡Tonto y si auviera muerto!

Baka yo sabía que no iba a poder además tranquilízate no va a morir ni volver a molestarte.

¡tú todo lo solucionas con tus poderes y de modo frio y cruel!

Gracias por nada auviera dejado que el negocio de tu padre se auviera hundido, ya hablaremos cuando seas una persona coherente y recapacites.

Nekonomi se fue sin siquiera despedirse, después de la discusión todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Nekonomi no regreso ese día a su casa y tampoco los tres días que siguieron, cuando los chicos contemplaban poner una denuncia de personas desaparecidas, el llego tenía muy mal aspecto tenia ropa que no era de su talla y unas ojeras gigantes, paso directamente a la cocina, y se fue directo a su habitación. Raven y Eirin estaban alegres por que no se había ido de casa, pero por un lado estaban furiosos por que Nekonomi ni siquiera había pasado a decirles donde había estado esos tres días y medio, así que reunieron bastante valor para entrar a la habitación de Nekonomi. La habitación de Nekonomi era gigante donde estaba su cama había un ventanal enorme en forma de cúpula donde entraba la luz del sol y habían dos gruesas cortinas de color negro, para subir a donde estaba su habitación habían dos escaleras sonde habían dos puertas una era el vestidor y la otra era el baño, en la parte de abajo habían dos puertas a cada lado que no sabían de que eran el piso era de mármol dispuesto en forma de ajedrez baldosas rojas y negras y en el medio de la habitación había un sofá lleno de peluches y enfrente del sofá un televisor junto a unas consolas de videojuegos, estaban viendo todo cuando Nekonomi salió tenia puesto solo un pantalón negro de pijama he iba a lo que acertaron era el vestidor, cuando se dio la vuelta tenía un tatuaje de una pantera en toda la espalda en el brazo derecho una mariposa con un siete y el lado izquierdo tres lunas en un círculo con alas de murciélago y alas de ángel. Cuando salió tenía una camiseta negra sin mangas con cierre en medio. Bajo las escaleras y se paró enfrente de ellos con los brazos en la parte de atrás parecía muy nervioso. Raven fue el primero en preguntar.

Se puede saber en dónde carajos estabas nos tenías preocupados.

Bueno… después de discutir con Lilith me fui a la casa de un chico que conocí en el trabajo, allí me embriague y me quede a dormir en su casa, a la mañana siguiente serenity me manda un mensaje que fuera a la oficina a revisar unas cosas y luego partí a una misión que tenía en Las Vegas hasta hoy a esta hora que regrese.

Oh y ni siquiera pudiste llamar para decir que estabas bien- dijo Eirin.

Bueno la verdad no se me paso que se preocuparían lo siento… además lo que fui a ver era lo de Edwina resulta ser que puedo tener bases legales para meterla a la cárcel sin necesidad de recurrir al "otro lado" pero no puedo dar más detalles.

¿has comido algo?

No solo un sándwich de jamón y queso y eso fue ayer al medio día.

Eirin y Raven se fueron a la cocina a preparar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea y otro que tenía tomate, lechuga, queso y jamón. Nekonomi se comió todo eso con café y se fue a dormir porque había solo dormido como tres horas ese día y estaba cansado.

Raven y Eirin llamaron a sus amigos para que pararan de buscarlo dado que ya había aparecido el señorito. Como a las ocho Nekonomi subió dado que de nuevo tenía hambre además tenía mucha sed y quería tomar jugo de naranja. Cuando fue a la cocina allí estaba Eirin preparando te, Nekonomi pregunto algo extrañado:

¿vinieron visitas?

Si ven te estaban esperando.

Eirin lo condujo al comedor donde estaban todos los supuestos hermanos biológicos de Nekonomi pero en realidad eran sus sirvientes, allí estaban Sebastián, Axel, Alex. Alexis, Eriol, Yue, Katherine, Alana, Alisa, Rose, Rose Anne y Lilian. Nekonomi se quedó perplejo hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a sus hermanos biológicos. El que empezó la conversación fue Sebastián dado que Nekonomi se había quedado sin palabras de la sorpresa.

Bueno el motivo de nuestra visita es hablar de Edwina y su fuerte deseo de llevarte de nuevo a Black city sé que es algo un poco egoísta pero quisiera que nos escucharas.

Te escucho- dijo Nekonomi frunciendo levemente las entrecejo dado que esa conversación le fastidiaba.

Edwina nos mandó una carta diciendo que necesitaba verte dado que quería que ocuparas el trono pero dudo mucho que te haya dicho el por qué…

No necesite saberlo ya se lo que quería y me negué por supuesto no es de mi conveniencia dado que legalmente no pertenezco a la familia real y sinceramente me alegro mucho que hayan perdido la custodia.

¡te has vuelto cruel con el tiempo!- dijo Rose Anne

No es eso yo…se los diré sinceramente si yo pongo las manos en el trono multitud de desgracias caerán al reino y causaran su perdición.

Pero si eso ocurrirá si tu…. ¡no! no puede ser tu cómo pudiste…

Si elegí la equidad…

Eso significa que ahora tu eres esa persona por eso tú no puedes ser reina…es una lástima la verdad creí que sería buena reina.

No hay por qué inquietarse yo leí mi futuro hace poco…seré rey a los veintidós a penas cumplí los dieciséis así que todavía hay tiempo.

Así que los demonios tienen futuro eh

Claro como los humanos y los ángeles le diré a pandora que estuvieron aquí si me disculpan buenas noches.

Unas semanas después de aquello Nekonomi había reunido a los amigos de sus hermanos para hacerles una invitación.

Y para qué es…- dijo Chiga

Se trata de una obra que vamos a realizar unos amigos y yo en el cole se trata de obra que compuse yo para castellano que gano el primer lugar en un concurso de literatura se llama "¿Qué actuamos?"

Oh se oye bien cuando es

Mañana al medio día por favor vayan es muy divertida.

Llego el día de la presentación, y no se hallaba Nekonomi en ninguna parte, unos minutos antes de la hora fueron acomodándose en sus sitios. Un chico bajito de cabello picho era el narrador y dijo en voz suave pero energética.

Buenas gracias por venir yo seré el narrador espero que les guste la obra- pero él no se quitó del escenario si no que se hizo a un lado para comenzar- en una pequeña ciudad…- cuando de pronto entro un chico de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos diciendo.

¡Alto allí nosotros no tenemos presupuesto para pagarle a un narrador!

Pero se supone que soy el que narra la historia así que ¡largo!

No… tú serás el narrador pero yo soy el director.

En ese momento entro un chico castaño de ojos azules y otro de cabello plata y ojos rojos los dos con lentes.

Alto director deje que siga la historia.- dijo el castaño

Pero si no tenemos presupuesto …

Que importa vendamos a una de las actrices y ya.- dijo el chico de cabello plata y ojos rojos.

En ese momento entro una entre comillas chica con un pésimo maquillaje y un vestido corto con tacones rojos.

¡Como pero si no soy una prostituta!- las personas del auditorio soltaron una risita.

Si como no…- dijeron todos hasta el narrador.

Óiganme…

El narrador haciendo caso omiso- en ese momento aparece una bruja…

Óyeme te dije que no siguieras.

En esa entra Nekonomi con un vestido negro y una nariz verde pero se cae estrepitosamente y todos en el auditorio sueltan la carcajada.

El narrador sin hacer caso dice- y… ¿esta es la bruja?

Nekonomi parándose y sacudiéndose adoptando una posición desafiante- si y…. ¿ahora puedo seguir?

Sígale con confianza- dijeron todos hasta el narrador.

Nekonomi aclarándose la garganta- wa jajaja ¡ahora inclínense ante mi poder y hagan yaoi!

¡perdón ¿qué?!- dijeron todos con cara de horror.

Nekonomi acercándose con su guion- óiganme pero si está aquí…lean.

Yo creí que era de acción- dijo el narrador

Yo creí que era de prostitutas- dijo el de vestido corto.

Juraba que era una comedia- el de cabello castaño.

No sé pero aquí lo dice…aprovechando ¿quién fue el que hizo este pésimo guion?- dijo Nekonomi

Me lo robe del set de al lado- dijo el director.

Tacaño- dijeron todos.

El narrador dirigiéndose a Nekonomi- me prestas el guion.

Claro-dijo pasándolo.

El narrador leyendo el titulo- con razón esto es de una novela gay que se transmite a las nueve.

Oh-dijeron todos.

Ósea que me puse vestido, corsés para nada- dijo el de vestido corto.

Y yo también creí que con las obras malas se empezaban pero…- dijo Nekonomi juntando las manos.

Una pregunta ¿Quién te contrato?

Nekonomi señalo al chico de cabello plateado y dijo- el me contrato…ya que es un fiasco me puedo quitar este vestido.

El narrador con gesto reprobatorio- vaya esta tía deja las cosas a la mitad…

Nekonomi girándose y con su voz común de chico- no soy una tía soy un tipo.- agarro el cierre del vestido y se lo quito tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón negro.

Ahora que hacemos ya no tenemos ni guion y el director esta…-dijo el castaño haciendo que se enjugaba las lágrimas.

¡ayúdenme a suicidarme!- dijo el director con una soga.

¡Ok lo ayudo porque no tengo nada que hacer!- dijo Nekonomi alzando contento las manos.

En ese momento el narrador, el chico de cabello plata y Nekonomi estaban ayudándolo, cuando tuvieron todo listo el director salto, pero se rompió la cuerda, cayéndole encima a los tres. En ese momento Nekonomi se incorpora y dice:

¿Cuántos se necesitan para ahorcarse?

El narrador haciéndose el gracioso- cuatro el que se ahorca y los otros tres lo ayudan.

O lo amortiguan-dijo el de cabello plata cosa que hizo reír al público como la caída.

Mas importante solucionemos lo de la obra.- dijo el de cabello castaño con aptitud entre comillas seria.

Podría tratarse de los intentos de suicidio de un director fracasado-sugirió el narrador.

También la de una puta que está saliendo con un director fracasado- dijo el de vestido corto guiñando un ojo.

¡no tenemos presupuesto!- dijo el director sobándose el cuello.

Ya se la obra de nuestro debut….el homicidio sin resolver de un director jodidamente tacaño…- dijo Nekonomi agarrando un hacha.

Bueno vamos a terminarla como los dibujos animados – dijo el director dando unos cuantos pasos y después salió corriendo- ¡corriendo hasta el horizonte!

En ese momento salen de escena el director y Nekonomi para que digan los demás:

Moraleja 1: si van a hacer algo háganlo bien- dijo el narrador.

Moraleja 2: nunca confíes en los tacaños- dijo el castaño.

Moraleja 3: ¡niñas nunca se vistan así darán la impresión equivocada!- dijo el de vestido corto.

Moraleja 4: sean organizados por que si no pasara lo mismo de esta obra- dijo el de cabello plata.

En ese momento entraron Nekonomi y el director para recibir la ovación, todo el mundo se deshizo en vítores y ovaciones hasta que salieron de escena. Cuando Nekonomi se reunió con su hermano y sus amigos estos lo felicitaron.

Vaya la disfrute estuvo muy buena- dijo chiga.

Si fue bastante chistoso todo los personajes todo- dijo kondou

Si eres muy buen actor por cierto fueron muchas semanas de ensayo.- dijo kokusai-san

No de hecho solo fueron dos días jajaja.

Se acercaron los chicos de la obra, el que tenía el vestido corto en la obra iba sobándose los pies por los tacones.

Chicos arrasamos- dijo contento Nekonomi.

Si neko-chan estoó ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo el narrador de la obra.

Oh si…ellos son mi hermano y sus amigos Raven, kokusai-san, Chiga-san, kondou-san y akutsu-san…hermano ellos son el de cabello pincho es yugi, el de cabello plata es Kaworu, el de cabello castaño se llama Shinji y por último el idiota de Koiji Ayamada.

Señor idiota por favor.

Jajaja-rieron todos- por cierto quisiera saber cómo le haces neko-chan tú si pareciste una chica.

Si y tu un travesti mal arreglado.

Verdad que si…bueno nos veremos por allí dado que esta es la última semana ¿no?- dijo Shinji.

Claro bueno el único que no vamos a ver es a yugi dado que te vas a un torneo por un mes ¿verdad?

Si yami también va al igual que mis otros amigos.

Esperamos que ganes narrador-dijo Nekonomi dándole un abrazo amistoso que puso rojo como un tomate a yugi.

¿y ustedes que van a hacer tortolos?- dijo Nekonomi mirando con malicia a Shinji y a Kaworu.

Bueno vamos a visitar a mi familia que viven en Londres, después antes tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Kaworu.

Oh que bueno ¡espero que se diviertan tortolos!

En la tarde cuando regresaban a casa, Nekonomi recibió una llamada de Serenity diciéndole que tenía que ir a la oficina de inmediato, así que se fue de una, cuando llego la oficina estaba hecha un caos. Serenity estaba en plena video conferencia con los cinco reyes restantes. Shiro de ciudad Lumas, Akari de ciudad Esmeralda, Ashley de ciudad Nueva, Marius de ciudad Santa y su prometido Ritsuka de ciudad Blanca. Nekonomi de una vez entendió que la situación era grave, dado las caras que tenían los demás, aunque Nekonomi no había sido coronado. Estaba allí en representación de la familia real de Black City. Tomo asiento y dijo quitándose el modulador dijo con voz suave pero firme:

La situación es grave verdad, supongo que se trata de Edwina de mi nación ¿o me equivoco?

Si es verdad te sugerimos que asumas el trono a pesar de las circunstancias- dijo Marius.

Pero…si yo asumo el trono…

Nekonomi-chan no debes preocuparte hay una forma de saber si tú eres el causante de esas desgracias.- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

¿de qué se trata?- dijo Ritsuka

Bueno no has hecho la ceremonia que antecede la coronación eso significa que el cetro del cuervo no te ha reconocido…cuando te reconozca te mostrara una visión fugas de tu reinado así sabrás si eres el Oni de la leyenda.

Ósea que tengo que hacer esa ceremonia.

Diles los requisitos para saber si la va hacer-dijo Akari.

Primero tienes que cortarte las venas antes de que el cuervo te reconozca.

¡¿Qué?! Estas loca…

Es nuestra única alternativa si no, no podremos detenerla.

De acuerdo hare los preparativos…

Después de esa video conferencia, Nekonomi anuncio que tendría que regresar a Black City para encargarse de unos asuntos. El camino a Black city no era fácil, si no tenías un "jump" para hacer más corto el camino, cuando el llego se quedó obviamente en el castillo, hizo los requisitos antes de "hacer un suicidio". Se quedó a solas en el salón del trono, y con el cuchillo ceremonial se cortó las venas y se arrodillo a esperar a desangrarse. Habían pasado un par de horas y estaba ya al borde de la muerte cuando le parece que el cetro toma la forma de un chiquillo de unos siete u ocho años que lo despierta susurrándole en la oreja "usted todavía puede, ama, no se rinda" el chiquillo agarra su mano fuertemente y el experimenta una especie de visión. Cuando despierta siente todo su cuerpo extraño y se da cuenta que tiene el cetro en la mano. Sebastián abre la puerta y le dice muy alegremente:

Bienvenida reina de Black city.

Idiota soy un chico y… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tantéate el pecho…quiere decir que tú eres la elegida después de todo.

¿quiere decir que esta era la ceremonia de coronación?

Después de decir eso se tocó el cuerpo, tenía pechos por eso su cuerpo se sentía diferente aunque lo único que se le ocurrió gritar fue:

¡desgraciados de paso me cambiaron el sexo!

No déjame explicarte en un principio todas las reinas de black city han sido chicos…por qué…no se sabe pero lo cierto es que una vez que el cetro te reconoce te vuelves mujer.

¿y si no te reconoce?

Mueres.

Nekonomi después de aquello se quedó tres días en un curso intensivo antes de volver a casa, no se le ocurrió ninguna manera para decirles a sus hermanos que en vez decirle él tenían que decirle ella. Cuando llego había una fiesta para celebrar su regreso sano y salvo. Cuando Nekonomi entro tenía un chort corto negro y una camisa negra que decía Love en letras rosadas, tenía sus típicas botas militares y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que se trataba de una chica. Sus hermanos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, cuando lo abrazaron sintieron algo diferente en su pecho, así que sin previo aviso Eirin toco y dijo:

¿Quién eres tú?

Soy yo Eirin y creo que tengo mucho que expli…- no pudo seguir por que en ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Se sentaron en el sofá, expectantes, mientras ella tomaba refresco de un vaso de papel. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

Antes que nada lo que iba a hacer en black city era una ceremonia para saber si yo le causaría desgracias al reino, resulta ser que era la misma ceremonia de coronación y cuando desperté yo…yo ya estaba así convertido en mujer de cabeza a los pies.

Y…¿no hay un método para remediarlo?- pregunto kondou

Nekonomi negó con la cabeza, dado que ella había buscado en las bibliotecas del castillo y no hayo nada. Eirin y Raven dijeron.

¡no importa sigues siendo nuestro preciado hermanito!

Si y nuestro preciado amigo…- colaboraron los demás.

En esas Nekonomi rompió a llorar, entonces Raven para rebajar la presión pregunto a modo de broma:

Oye ¿te convertiste en una llorona?

No…son las maricas hormonas…waaaa

Después de eso la fiesta que siguió fue impresionante, tanto que Nekonomi logro quitarse un peso de encima. A la mañana siguiente estaba Nekonomi preparando el desayuno acompañada por kokusai y chiga, cuando Eirin pegunto:

Estoó ¿neko-chan tú tienes ropa interior femenina?

Ahora que lo dices no…solo unas bragas y un sujetador que compre a toda prisa allá y la ropa bueno la de ayer me la regalaron Rose y Rose Anne.

Oh habrá que ir de compras…hoy mismo rara-chan, tú y tus amigos se vienen con nosotras.

¡Que, por que!

Mejor cállate y no preguntes- dijo Eirin con su voz de chico.

Después de desayunar, se fueron al centro comercial, la persona que estaba más contenta de ir al centro comercial era Eirin. El agarro y metió a Nekonomi primero a una tienda de lencería donde regresaron con dos bolsas una de bragas y otra de sujetadores. Después fueron a comprar ropa y zapatos. Nekonomi quería meterse a una tienda gótica pero Eirin la jalo a una tienda normal. Al medio día estaba comiendo en una hamburguesería con muchas bolsas dado que también Eirin había aprovechado de ir de compras, Nekonomi había ido también a una tienda de electrónica y allí compro una laptop, un teléfono y unos audífonos. También fue a una joyería donde compro varias cosas. Los chicos cargaron las cosas de Eirin y de Nekonomi. Nekonomi y Eirin estaban hablando muy normal cosa rara dado, que no se llevaban muy bien. Nekonomi empezó a hacer la cena y les regalo a los chicos una gran porción de la cena. Después de un rato los chicos se fueron a su casa.

Una semana después Nekonomi les mando un mensaje para que se reunieran en su casa. Los chicos fueron con las cosas que ella le había pedido. Kokusai-san pregunto:

Para que son estas cosas neko-chan.

Oh nos vamos a ir dos semanas de vacaciones a la isla que gane en la apuesta.

Oh- dijeron todos.

Si además van unos amigos míos de la universidad, van ustedes y unos amigos de Nekonomi.

Un jet privado los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, le pertenecía a Eirin, Nekonomi y Raven junto con otras cosas dado que ellos se enteraron que les pertenecía una de las mejores compañías de videojuegos del mundo.

La isla tenía un gran clima tropical y la casa de la playa estaba cerca. Habían acomodado todo y llenado las despensas. Los amigos de Eirin se llamaban Takahashi Misaki, Usami Akihiko, Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Tatsumi Souichi. Entre los amigos de Nekonomi estaban Shinji, Kaworu, Yugi, Yami y Lilith. La casa era bastante grande todos tenían su propia habitación y sobraba espacio. Para que no se dieran cuenta del cambio de sexo de Nekonomi, Sebastián le había enviado un medicamento, que durante veinticuatro horas lo haría regresar a su sexo anterior. Le había enviado un frasco con sesenta pastillas por si acaso, antes que ellos llegaran a la isla ella se había tomado una pastilla pero el efecto secundario era que estaría muy atontada. Cuando se habían bajado del avión se había caído estrepitosamente. Cuando llegaron después de desempacar se sentaron en el salón a conversar y ha conocerse.

Eirin-san nos puedes presentar a tus hermanos.- dijo Misaki.

Ah…sí que maleducada el de cabello negro y ojos rojos se llama Nekonomi y el de cabello plata y ojos morados es Raven.

Oh mucho gusto-dijo Raven mientras que Nekonomi estaba mirando a misaki con mucha curiosidad, Raven le metió un golpe y dijo- oye no piensas decir nada.

Hum…mucho gusto… ¡tú y yo nos hemos visto en algún sitio! ¿verdad Chiga y kokusai-san~?

Si es verdad tú, eres el chico que atropello a Nekonomi en el tren- dijo chiga.

Neko-chan tiene buena memoria.-dijo kokusai-san.

Gracias…tengo hambre voy a hacer el almuerzo- dijo mientras se paraba pero no se pudo mover.- estoó…me podrían ayudar…no puedo moverme.

Y eso estas enferma neko-chan.

¿enferma?- preguntaron muy interesados.

Cállense y llévenme al baño…quiero vomitar.

La llevaron al baño corriendo, ella aprovecho de vomitar para poder desintoxicar su cuerpo de la medicina, después que salió tenía mucho sueño así que se fue a acostar, se levantó a la seis de la tarde, su cuerpo ya había vuelto a tomar la forma femenina. Se puso una camisa de color negro y un chort y fue hacia la cocina tenía un hambre atroz, en la cocina estaban todos reunidos cuando la vieron aparecer, Raven y Eirin preguntaron.

¿ya te sientes mejor?

Si me alegra haber vomitado eso me desintoxico.

Me alegro.

¡me vieron la cara! Cuando regrese a black city pateare a Sebastián hasta que suplique.

¡bueno me alegra ver que estas mejor! ¿tienes hambre cierto?

Si pero comer tu comida creo que es peligroso no creo que me siente bien.

Los chicos rieron y Nekonomi se hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa. En la noche quiso ir a la playa a hacer una fogata para contar cuentos de miedo. Eirin que era muy cobarde decidió quedarse en la casa. Los demás si fueron. Kokusai-san y chiga-san contaron un cuento en conjunto pero lo que le causaron a Nekonomi fue un exceso de risa. Misaki que era muy fanático de los cuentos de miedo y homicidio conto uno que le llamo la atención a Nekonomi.

Está muy bien no me dio risa pero podría sugerirle a un amigo que es escritor me lo anotarías después misaki-kun.

Claro.

Bueno es mi turno esta historia se llama la maldición de la clase tres. Hace veintiséis años existía un estudiante de tercer año de nombre misaki, misaki era bueno en clase y en los deportes era amble y carismático y era amado tanto por sus compañeros como por los profesores, un día irremediablemente murió en accidente junto con sus padres y hermanos. Los estudiantes de su clase para aparentar decidieron actuar como si misaki-kun todavía existiera hasta el día de la graduación, el espíritu de misaki-kun apareció en la foto de la graduación riendo como sus demás compañeros. Pero quedo en la clase la extraña maldición debido a la ingenuidad de los estudiantes acercaron ese salón a la muerte siempre falta un asiento en la clase tres y los estudiantes o familiares empiezan a morir conforme los meses pasan, los estudiantes crearon muchas clases de medidas para evitar que la maldición acabara con ellos.

Y ¿cuáles eran esas medidas neko-chan?- preguntaron todos agarrados de las manos y muy juntos.

Al principio no le decían a sus padres sobre la maldición, conforme fueron pasando los años trataron de hacer rezos en templos o cambiar el nombre de la clase pero no funcionaba, después para compensar el estudiante extra empezaron a ignorar a alguien del aula, pero no era la solución de todas maneras la maldición ataco la única solución es descubrir al estudiante extra y matarlo. Según me dijeron la última vez que la maldición ataco fue en mil novecientos setenta y seis y todos los estudiantes murieron solo dos sobrevivieron y no recuerdan nada al respecto. Al año la secundaria fue demolida y por ahora es un terreno baldío donde ocurren muchos homicidios y suicidios.

Jajaja que gran historia-dijo misaki temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

No es una historia tonto es una historia real el lugar se llama Yomiyama si quiere búsquenlo en internet saldrá toda la historia.

Las palabras "historia real" hicieron que todos gritaran cuando pego un fuerte viento que apago la fogata, cuando Nekonomi la prendió otra vez, todos estaban abrazados con su respectiva pareja. Nekonomi sonrió y dijo despreocupadamente.

Bueno…es hora que nos vallamos a dormir los acompañare hasta la casa yo voy a ir a dar un paseíto.

Así de noche Nekonomi-san-dijo akutsu.

Si no tiene nada de malo además …

Además ¿Qué?

Nada descuiden.

En efecto acompaño a los chicos hasta la casa después dio media vuelta y se fue. Los chicos admiraron a aquella chica despreocupada y valiente que se iba a dar un paseo en la oscuridad. Esa noche nadie quiso dormir solo. Cuando amaneció encontraron a Nekonomi en la sala durmiendo. Extrañamente tenia de nuevo el cabello largo, después de hacer kokusai-san el desayuno envió a chiga para que la despertara, Nekonomi abrió los ojos, cuando se quitó la sabana de encima estaba llena de sangre la camisa y los brazos. Chiga no pudo por lo menos gritar.

Nekonomi ¿qué sucedió?

¿Eh? No sé...- "claro que lo se idiota pero no puedo decirles nada al respecto" pensó Nekonomi- me voy a ir a bañar.

Después de bañarse los chicos estaban resueltos a interrogar a Nekonomi, bueno tratar de sonsacarle información a Nekonomi es difícil su entrenamiento le ayuda bastante. Cuando apareció ya bañada y con ropa limpia. El primero en preguntar fue Raven:

Neko-chan ¿Qué ocurrió?

Estoó…no puedo decirles.

¿Por qué? Ahora eres mafiosa también.- dijo Eirin

¡no! Es que mi trabajo no me deja…

¿tu trabajo?- pregunto Shinji.

Hash no hay de otra les contare todo… soy una chinigami de hecho tengo el rango más alto entre ellos soy la comandante del departamento de investigaciones especiales del Die como suelen llamarlo vulgarmente, ayer en la mañana recibí información de una misión que tenía lugar aquí ayer en la noche la cumplí.

Vaya un demonio matando otros demonios.-dijo Kaworu

Si irónico ¿no?

Desde cuando lo haces…-dijo Raven

Bueno mucho antes que tus padres me adoptaran claro está.

Kaworu ¿tú lo sabias?-dijo Shinji

Si antes que empezáramos a salir tú y yo, además Nekonomi sabe que no soy un ser humano al igual que ella.

Si ángel… últimamente tu mundo está un poco revuelto no.

Si pero yo ya no tengo casi contacto con ellos.

Bueno de donde yo vengo sigue igual, pero yo…

Has visitado tu tumba…

No…como podría es demasiado evidente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Kaworu y Lilith. Resulta ser que Lilith también es un chinigami al igual que Nekonomi, no por eso la dejarían de tratar pero es algo increíble, creían que los chinigamis eran solo leyendas pero habían convivido con una chinigami mucho tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta. Después de desayunar Raven hizo una pregunta que le carcomía.

¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

Bueno cuando me morí la primera vez tenia mil quinientos ahora tengo dieciséis …

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos.

Si además estoy joven para ser demonio los bake neko vivimos bastante además yo más porque soy…

La diosa de ojos vendados.

Sí que título…

Además de ser demonio, y además reina Nekonomi pertenecía a los dioses omniscientes una raza que vigilaba a los seres humanos en las sombras. Nekonomi no trataba mucho con ellos porque su idea de que ella siendo la más poderosa le gustara el mundo humano era una idea para ellos francamente inaceptable dado que ellos no creían que los omniscientes se la llevarían bien con los seres humanos. Después de eso decidieron pasar el día jugando en la playa. Nekonomi descubrió que akihiko era escritor de novelas de amor entre chicos le pareció increíble dado que a ella le gustaban los mangas del genero yaoi, eso le pareció un poco chistoso dado que si lo ponían a retrospectiva ella y Ritsuka habían sido dignos personajes de una novela de amor entre chicos (dado que antiguamente ella había sido el) descubrieron que Nekonomi le gustaba el voleibol playero y jugaron contra ella los chicos, tuvo que disculparse muchas veces porque le había metido varias veces pelotazos a chiga. Hacia las dos de la tarde Nekonomi recibió una llamada de serenity diciéndole que la ceremonia de presentación ante el pueblo de Black city seria el día treinta de este mes y que debía estar allá por lo menos dos días antes para supervisar los preparativos y llevar a cabo un curso acelerado de todo. Bueno había aceptado ser la reina de black city no podía por lo menos obedecer. Los días pasaron volando en la isla fue una experiencia grata que los unió a todos.

El regreso a casa fue muy caótico pero divertido, pero después Nekonomi duro con un humor lúgubre y casi no se la pasaba en casa, hasta que Raven se cansó porque hacía ya dos días que Nekonomi no había puesto un pie en su casa. Así que busco la ayuda de Kokusai y Chiga además de Shinji y Kaworu. Habían decidido pasar para la oficina de Nekonomi, era un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, los atendió una linda chica recepcionista que los acompaño hasta el sótano dado que allí se encontraba el Die (Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales) como ella lo llamo, allí había otra recepcionista que los acompaño a las puertas de una oficina toco dos veces antes que los dejara pasar. Nekonomi tenía una camisa manga larga blanca un lazo negro y un pantalón de mezclilla en ese momento se encontraba al teléfono. Cuando colgó les hecho una mirada, después se levantó y dijo con voz cansada:

Se puede saber que hacen aquí.

Bueno vinimos a buscarte dado que hace dos días que no vienes a casa.

¡dos días! ¡mierda, tengo que irme!

¡eh a dónde vas!

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba dado que se había ido por una puerta cuando salió llevaba un bolso militar y se había cambiado de ropa. Los saco de la oficina que cerro con llave, y los empujo al final del pasillo donde había una puerta, descendieron por una escalera hasta un estacionamiento en él, la estaba esperando Sebastián que le abrió la puerta de una limosina con banderines con el escudo de black city. Cuando se sentaron, estaban bastante confundidos, Nekonomi le pregunto a Sebastián:

¿Hiciste todos los preparativos?

Ya los tenías hechos además ¿los vas a llevar también a black city?

Si, ¿algún problema?

No ninguno…

Ya iban en la carretera, y Shinji pregunto nervioso por qué no sabía a donde los llevaba sin ropa ni nada.

Los llevare a black city los demás ya deben estar en el avión, sus maletas ya deben estar en el avión así que descuiden…

¡¿pero y mis padres?!

Ya saben tranquilízate kokusai- dijo Nekonomi de manera un poco brusca.

La respuesta de Nekonomi para kokusai fue algo brusca incluso para ella que trataba a kokusai con guante de seda. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Nekonomi y Ritsuka habían terminado su compromiso, por eso andaba de aquel humor dado que la única persona a la que Nekonomi había amado la había dejado "mejor ahora que en el altar" fueron las palabras que le dijo Ritsuka a Nekonomi. Un rato después habían llegado al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión efectivamente como había dicho Nekonomi todos estaban allí algo confundidos pero allí estaban. Nekonomi se sentó alejada del grupo con la vista perdida. El avión despego y paso una aeromoza para repartir café y galletas la única que no acepto las galletas fue Nekonomi que tomo café solamente. Eirin le pregunto a Nekonomi.

Oye y eso que Ritsuka no vino.

Nekonomi ignoro categóricamente la pregunta y el que contesto fue Sebastián- bueno el joven Moor y la señorita terminaron su compromiso hace apenas dos días.

La temperatura en el avión descendió varios grados como si auviera pequeños trozos de hielo en el aire que los congelara. El primero en preguntar fue Raven.

¿Por qué el termino contigo?

Nekonomi volvió a ignorarlos y cerró los ojos otra vez el que tuvo que contestar fue Sebastián- bueno el joven Moor decidió que era mejor terminar su compromiso por que ahora su corazón pertenecía a Shiro-sama.

"mejor ahora que en el altar" Sebastián él tiene que asistir dado que el contrato con mi nombre ya se terminó has que los otros seis reyes vengan necesito confirmar un par de cosas avísame cuando aterricemos.

Si, my queen.

Esa fue la frase más larga que le escucharon a Nekonomi, en el transcurso del viaje, todo fue en un silencio que hizo el viaje muy largo. Cuando por fin aterrizaron. Los estaban esperando los chicos que fueron a la casa de Nekonomi. Lo extraño es que todos estaban vestidos como la servidumbre entonces cuando paso Nekonomi ni siquiera reparo en ellos, ellos en respuesta hicieron una reverencia. Los estaba esperando una limosina pero Nekonomi no se montó se fue caminado, Sebastián no la detuvo, en cambio los invito a subirse los demás. Cuando se hubo montado todo Sebastián dijo:

Mi dueña esta triste supongo que es por Ritsuka.

¿tu dueña? Eso significa que tú eres…

Si soy el mayordomo de Nekonomi, ella me pago la universidad nos conocimos hace diez años.

Oh ósea la época en que neko-chan desapareció-dijo Raven.

Si ella estaba molesta el día que nos conocimos me patio en la espinilla, pero ella estaba triste quería estar en el cumpleaños de rara-chan y darle su obsequio.

Oh ella quería darme ese muñeco de arcilla que ella había hecho-dijo Raven.

¿rara-chan?- dijo Chiga.

Si Nekonomi cuando eso no me decía Raven sino rara-chan.

Sebastián conto algunas historias que le habían ocurrido con Nekonomi, también revelo que Nekonomi le tenía un pánico espantoso a los perros debido que una vez se quedó encerrada con perros callejeros y que se carteaba seguido con ella. Se dieron cuenta que aún no amanecía y pregunto kokusai.

Oye por que no ha amanecido.

Oh porque aquí en black city no sale el sol por eso el lema del reino es la oscuridad eterna.

Hum vaya que cosa tan rara.

Cuando llegaron al palacio salieron a su encuentro una chica de cabello verde y ojos naranja y una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes. Ellas estaban buscando algo cuando dijeron:

Jolín no está…-dijo la de cabello naranja

Oye tian-san ella se fue caminando otra vez.-dijo la de cabello verde.

Supongo que fue a ver Amber-sama…estos son amigos de Nekonomi-sama.

Oh jachinemaste mi nombre es Rose Mine.- (jachinemaste=encantada de conocerlos)

Si y yo soy su gemela Rose Anne Mine.

Ellas se fueron dentro del castillo, las sirvientas que iban con ellos le mostraron sus respectivas habitaciones y se presentaron en este orden María, Magdalena, Midori, Minori, Marcelina, Miriam y Marián dijeron que eran las sirvientas personales de las siete condesas. Las hermanas de Nekonomi eran pon ende condesas, en la tarde le avisaron que tenían que prepararse porque esa noche iba a ver un baile para dar a conocer a Nekonomi primero ante la sociedad aristocrática de Black City, para la suerte de los chicos las sirvientas los vistieron hacia las siete y media bajaron al salón donde había bastante gente, todos eran nobles pero estaban teniendo conversaciones amistosas entre, los verdaderos hermanos de Nekonomi bajaron y fueron anunciados uno por uno ellos se dirigieron de una vez donde estaban los chicos para saludarlos y presentarse adecuadamente.

Hola buenas noches soy el otro Sebastián es un placer que hayan aceptado la invitación.- dijo el más alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cobalto.

Oye no te vayas con tantos modales hermanito oigan quien de ustedes es rara-chan.- dijo un chico de flamante cabello rojo y ojos de color azul.

Raven alzando una mano tímidamente-soy me llamo Raven Kagami es un gusto.

¡qué lindo! Soy Axel el placer es todo mío.

Baaa otra fiestita de estas- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules

Presenta Eriol flojo.

¿Qué? No soy flojo me quede hasta tarde acomodando un manuscrito…oh perdón mi nombre es Eriol un gusto…Baaa…disculpen.

Vaya no nos esperaron idiotas…- dijo un chico de cabello rosado con un ojo derecho rosado y el otro azul.

Si es verdad- dijo otro de cabello rosado pero más claro con el ojo izquierdo rosado y el otro azul.

Oh ya llegaron los gemelos Alex y Alexis.

Ah estos son los amigos y hermanos de Chizuka verdad-dijeron los dos con una sincronización perfecta.

Si y las chicas- dijo uno de cabello plata y ojos azules.

Oh Yue vendrán con neko-chan.

¡vino que emoción! ¡estará igual de adorable cuando venía de niña!

En ese momento sonaron las trompetas y las condesas bajaban de una en una hasta que finalmente bajo Nekonomi. Ella tenía un vestido negro largo, las mangas eran de encaje que dejaba ver los brazos finos y delicados de Nekonomi, tenía unas bellas rosas blancas en el tocado, tenía un labial rojo y las pestañas acomodadas y una preciosa trenza llamada cola de pescado, estaba espectacular. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras ella se dirigió, hasta donde estaban ellos, soltó un suspiro y les dedico una gran sonrisa. Sebastián su mayordomo le toco el hombro y ella le sonrió y dijo:

Gracias por animarme ruru-chan.

Ah como extrañe que me dijeras así y eso que al principio lo odiaba.

Parece ser que lograste desquitarte bien con la familia de Ritsuka no están aquí.

Les prohibí que vinieran seguiremos siendo socios mercantes pero nuestras familias no tendrán un trato especial yo no iré a ese reino y ellos no vendrán aquí nuestro intermediario es Marius y en cuanto a Shiro se le cortara el suministro eléctrico por energía eólica que le proporcionamos.

Vaya fría pero linda si pudiera casarme contigo lo haría-dijo Axel.

No seas tonto acabe de romper mi compromiso…

Jajaja- rieron todos hasta ella.

En ese momento un chico choco con un mayordomo y casi le echa una copa encima a Nekonomi, ella agarro la copa y evito que el chico se cayera abrazándolo, el chico se quedó un rato allí y después se apartó y dijo:

Lo siento soy muy torpe…

Tranquilo gracias por la copa la necesitaba pero no encima de mí.

Jajaja estoó disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre es…

Espera sin tantos modales tontito…

Oh bueno mi nombre es Mathew Gray Silver.

Mathew ¿eh? Bueno yo soy Nekonomi un gusto.

Vaya hermanita tu sí que vas… ¡ouch!-grito Axel por qué Nekonomi le había echado un pisotón.

Para compensarte das conmigo un paseo.

Si me gustaría después de los días que he pasado.

Nekonomi y Mathew se fueron juntos, kokusai al igual que los demás estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Nekonomi. Entonces Yue quiso aclarar.

Cuando a neko-chan se le estaba buscando prometido ese chico era candidato de hecho llegaron a conocerse muy bien pero neko-chan se le escogió Ritsuka en lugar de él.

Oh y como reacciono neko-chan- pregunto Shinji.

Bueno, casi ahoga a Ritsuka en un par de ocasiones pero más allá de ello nada.

Supongo que Nekonomi estaba empezando a aceptar a Ritsuka no ha amarlo si no a tolerarlo cuando el rompió con ella-dijo Eriol.

Mientras tanto Nekonomi y Mathew estaban riéndose en el jardín del palacio. Mathew aun la recordaba y seguía amándola como ella era.

Pues bueno y Mathew ¿Qué has hecho?

Bueno estoy al igual que tú en el último año de la secundaria y si no mal recuerdo ya cumpliste los dieciséis ¿verdad?

De hecho acuérdate que yo celebro dos cumpleaños el día que me adoptaron y mi verdadero cumpleaños.

Oh verdad el siete de julio ¿no?

Si muy bien te digo un secreto…el día que escogieron mi prometido estaba ligando que fueras tú…

¿enserio?

Si enserio y todavía lo quiero.

Bueno que te parece si tú y yo empezamos con el noviazgo a ver dónde nos lleva.

Me parece justo.

En ese momento se dieron un beso largo, Nekonomi estaba encantada dado que había tenido su primer beso. Después de la fiesta a la mañana siguiente tocaba al medio día el discurso y la presentación ante el pueblo de Black city. Nekonomi lo hizo muy bien en su discurso y después de eso le dieron la lista de sus deberes sus hermanos se mudarían con ella a una nueva mansión que quedaba muy cerca de sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y para la alegría de Nekonomi Mathew asistiría a la academia Oxford ese invierno así que tenían tres meses para conocerse y verse no como el idiota de Ritsuka con el cual nunca lograba verse. El regreso a casa fue mucho mejor que la ida a Black City aunque el sol los segó un poco y Nekonomi estaba usando lentes de montura de botella al igual que Mathew, Sebastián su mayordomo también a había decido irse con ellos para cumplir mejor sus labores de mayordomo. Cuando llegaron a su nueva mansión esta estaba mucho mejor que la otra pero había algo que inquietaba a Nekonomi y pregunto:

¿no vamos a traer un perro o sí?

Si de hecho vamos a traer a tres.

¡No! ¡yo le tengo pánico a esas criaturas cuadrúpedas!

Tranquila trataremos que no te molesten.

Cuando los muchachos fueron a hacerle una visita se encontraron, con Nekonomi en el camino, tenía una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco y un legui negro y una funda de una guitarra.

Hola Nekonomi-chan ¿Cómo estás?- dijo kondou.

Bien…estoó... kondou-kun y hola Chiga-kun, kokusai-kun y Akutsu-kun.

Hola están tus hermanos en casa.-dijo akutsu

No sabría decirles dado que estuve fuera dos días por mis labores de shinigami.

Bueno vamos juntos.

Se fueron entonces juntos para la mansión, cuando Nekonomi entro salieron a su recibimiento todas sus hermanas que la agarraron y la abrazaron mucho. Nekonomi los hizo pasar a una habitación y allí estaban todos los chicos jugando con un Wii tenis. Nekonomi los dejos sin darse cuenta que allí también estaba Mathew. Mathew es un chico de cabello blanco corto, de ojos azules brillantes, pecosos con un cascabel en la oreja izquierda al igual que el que tiene Nekonomi en la oreja derecha, de voz suave y temperamento calmado y torpe y despistado. Cuando Nekonomi volvió a entrar y lo vio se le lanzo encima riendo como una niña. Cosa poco común en Nekonomi dado que ella nunca reaccionaria así (ni siquiera lo hacía con Ritsuka). Mathew había pasado a verla porque él siempre quería verla a todas horas y quería proponerle algo (no matrimonio, bueno aun no). Nekonomi después de caerle encima recordó que no estaban solos se levantó y tenía la cara roja y pregunto.

¿Yoko-kun por qué viniste?

Oh quería preguntarte algo estoó… ¿podría mudarme aquí con ustedes?

¡claro cuñado! ¿Cuándo te mudas?-dijo Sebastián y Axel emocionados.

Mañana.

Mañana bueno quédate hoy y mañana vamos por tus cosas y ustedes también kokusai-san y demás.

En ese momento entraron las gemelas diciendo muy emocionadas:

¡Nekonomi-neechan muévete ya va empezar la pelea de box!

¡mierda lo había olvidado, sankiu! ¡ahora vengo a patearles el trasero!- (sankiu= gracias)

Y se fue, después de un rato escucharon un jaleo así que todos los chicos fueron a ver, en la sala estaban todas las chicas viendo el box, les pareció raro pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Sebastián llego y dijo:

Oigan acuérdense que a la una el televisor es de nosotros.

¿Por qué?- dijo Katherine la mayor.

La novela que más…

Ah esto se acaba a las doce y media así que no te preocupes tienen tiempo-dijo Allana la segunda en orden de mando.

Ok.

Los muchachos regresaron justo cuando Nekonomi gritaba junto con las demás "vaya que idiota se dejó meter uno en la barbilla otro y será nocaut" chiga por curiosidad pregunto.

¿Por qué las chicas ven box y ustedes ven novelas?

Bueno las chicas no les gustan las novelas y a nosotros el box además Nekonomi cuando iba a nuestra casa veía el box.

Oh.

Como a las doce y media entro Nekonomi quejándose.

Vaya que imbécil ya sabía yo que lo iban a dejar en la lona.

Neko-chan una pregunta.-dijo kokusai.

Zip

Estoó… ¿quién te enseño a ver box?

El papa de Raven y de Eirin por supuesto.

Oh-dijeron todos.

También se boxear además de otras artes marciales me es necesario por mi trabajo oh y vine para decirles que pongan su novela yo voy a hacer el almuerzo.

Las chicas al igual que Nekonomi se estaban quejando dado que según ellas habían apostado por el sujeto que dejaron en la lona, excepto Nekonomi que había apostado en contra. A la una los chicos se pusieron a ver la novela mientras Raven y los demás se fueron a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo Nekonomi. Nekonomi estaba sacando una carne que había aliñado y puesto a marinar ayer para hornear y estaba preparando arroz que iba a poner a freír con camarón, pollo y carne con vegetales, también estaba haciendo sebiche (pulpo con vegetales). Después se sentó para conversar con su hermano y los demás trajeron café y galletas. En ese momento entro Mathew con cara de aguantarse la risa.

¿Qué paso Yoko-kun?

Es que tus hermanos están llorando por la novela y bueno me da algo de risa.

Tranquilo tú vas a ver que después van a pasar toda la tarde llorando.

A propósito neko-chan que te ha dicho serenity acerca de tu coronación.

Bueno lo único que dijo fue " si crees que con eso te vas a salvar te equivocas"

Oh

Nekonomi se le queda viendo a kokusai un rato y luego dice- oye kokusai-kun ten cuidado de quedarte solo en casa.

¿Qué?

Si te pasara algo si te quedas solo en tu casa, Raven mañana te quedas en la casa de kokusai.

¿Por qué?

Bueno como te lo explico…hum bueno es que yo soy capaz de predecir algunos eventos y le pasara algo malo a kokusai-kun dado que tú ya fuiste agredido sexualmente una vez o me equivoco.

¿Cómo supiste?-dijo kondou.

No querrán saber…de todas maneras… ¡mierda la carne!

Nekonomi salió corriendo hacia el horno para sacar la carne, no estaba quemada solo seca. Nekonomi soltó un suspiro y desde la cocina dijo mientras ponía a freír el arroz y los demás ingredientes:

Bueno por una parte mal y una parte bien…

Oye ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Raven

Ven dado que tú eres la chaperona de kokusai.

Raven fue a donde estaba Nekonomi, ella le dijo algo en el oído él se puso de color escarlata, y después le pregunto.

Enserio que pasara así…

No me creas…solo estoy tratando de cuidar la tú ya sabes que de kokusai.

Oye kokusai-san ya es mayorcito para…

¡Chit!

Después que Nekonomi termino de cocinar, las chicas pusieron la mesa y se sentaron todos a comer, después de comer Rose y Rose Anne levantaron la mesa y fregaron los platos con la ayuda de Yue y Eriol. Los chicos le estaban contando la novela a Nekonomi que la había leído para saber si el drama televisivo era idéntica o como siempre diferente que la novela. La tarde pasó volando y a la hora de dormir se repartieron las habitaciones y Nekonomi como siempre su habitación estaba en el sótano. Al día siguiente fueron a trasladar las cosas de Mathew y después las chicas estaban preguntándole a Nekonomi claro enfrente incluso de los que estaban preguntando.

Oye entre el chico castaño y el rubio ¿quién es el uke y quien es el seinen?- pregunto alisa la que le sigue a alana.

Heee…bueno yo creo que kokusai-kun sería el uke y chiga el rubio seria el seinen.-dijo Nekonomi jugueteando con sus dedos.

Hum y entre el otro chico alto y el otro castaño ¿Quién?-dijo Rose

Jajaja no que va definitivamente akutsu es un seinen pero no con el…-dijo Nekonomi mirando hacia otro lado.

Oh creí que están bien distribuidos.-dijo Lilian

Ah pero entre tus amigos si están bien distribuidos.-dijo Rose Anne.

¿Quién?

Me defiero a Cheshire, cerbero, luka y Luke oh y niko.

Bueno Cheshire es novio de cerbero, luka es novio de niko y Luke es el novio de Raven.

Oh vaya así que uno de ellos es tu cuñado jajaja-dijo Katherine.

Mientras los chicos escuchaban esa esa plática aprovecharon para hablar entre ellos.

Vaya en que lenguas vinimos a caer-dijo Axel

Si y pobre Nekonomi lo que lleva es una cruz-dijo Eriol.

Eh ¿Por qué lo dicen?-dijo kondou

Bueno acuérdense que Nekonomi lee mangas yaoi pues le están preguntando quien es el pasivo y quien es el activo en la relación entre ustedes.

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron

Si parece que Nekonomi está incomoda.

Chiga fue a sacar a Nekonomi de eso y tenía una cara de alivio muy mal disimulada.

Estoy que dejo de leer esos mangas pero si la trama no fuera tan buena~

Eh neko-chan tú también los lees-dijo Mathew

Si por diversión claro está pero antes era por curiosidad.

Oh y que preguntas te hicieron tus hermanas.

Jeje para eso será mejor que me sigan a mi habitación.

Nekonomi los guio al sótano pero habían dos puertas una era la habitación de Nekonomi y la otra era una bodega de vinos que habían instalado Katherine y Sebastián. La habitación de Nekonomi seguía siendo enorme y con sus cuartos bien distribuidos y el diseño seguía siendo igual ella trajo unos puf de una habitación para que se sentaran. Cuando se sentaron dijo.

Bueno la primera que me pregunto fue alisa me pregunto si entre chiga y kokusai quien sería el uke quien el seinen.

¿uke y seinen?

Bueno el pasivo es el uke y el activo es el seinen no solamente en el acto sexual sino también en la relación.- puntualizo Mathew

Hum si muy bien explicado y también me preguntaron si entre kondou y akutsu quien sería el uke y el seinen yo dije que akutsu sería el seinen definitivamente en el sexo pero en la relación seria el uke.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mathew ahora los dos Nekonomi y Mathew- ¿akutsu tú tienes novio?

¿Cómo supieron?-dijo akutsu poniéndose escarlata.

No, no sabíamos solo preguntamos.-dijo Mathew

De seguro es un chico que practica judo, de carácter violento y que no acepto muy fácilmente sus sentimientos y puede que haiga entrado en el club por que la chica que le gustaba lo practica.

¿Cómo supiste todo eso?-dijo kondou

Acerté ¿cierto?

Si hiciste un resumen completo de Murakami-dijo akutsu

Ah así que Murakami de seguro su nombre es Haruka.

Eh como lo sabes…

Soy parte del comité deportivo del Oxford además de ser la presidenta del comité de estudiantes tres años seguidos y si he participado en competiciones de judo, kendo, basquetbol, natación, beisbol, ajedrez, teatro, canto, futbol, boxeo y para ver…ah si el club de cinema.

Nekonomi-kun tu comías alguna vez.-dijo Mathew

Oye si además de mis rondas como shinigami ah verdad el proyecto para la universidad.

Qué vida ajetreada llevas hermana.

Y el año que viene la labor social y el proyecto de grado más todas las actividades que tengo como armar el festival escolar del año que viene.

Hum…

Nekonomi saco de un cajón un extraño bolso, de donde saco unos extraños cuchillos y empezó a limpiarlos. Después de terminar de limpiarlos saco una libreta donde empezó a escribir. Cuando termino de escribir pregunto.

Sebastián tu todavía sales con madame repugnante.

Ah no que va esa mujer me jodio la vida que va…

Pero qué extraña conversación te buscan tus hermanas neko-chan.-dijo chiga

Si… pero que se le va hacer…

Antes de seguro te auvieras reído chiga dado que no eras tú el que se acostaba con las chicas y después las compartía con nosotros.-dijo kondou dándole unos codazos amistosos a chiga que estaba rojo como tomate.

Puto…-dijo Nekonomi poniendo una cara de reproche.

Neko-chan si tu auvieras seguido siendo hombre auvieras hecho lo mismo-dijo Axel.

Axel-kun le ruego que no me compares con usted dado que aunque no lo creas como chica y chico que era sigo siendo virgen… además te recomiendo que cierres la boca antes de que se me antoje jugar dardos-dijo Nekonomi.

En ese momento Axel salió corriendo y después regreso con los tres perros de la casa, de una vez se abalanzaron hacia Nekonomi que salió gritando y maullando de la habitación. Después los chicos fueron a buscarla como buen gato se subió a un árbol y los perros estaban ladrando debajo. Axel le grito.

Oye tú no eres una shinigami pues…

Axel idiota cuando baje de aquí te moleré a golpes

Y si dejo los perros aquí…

Miau no lo hagas…wa de acuerdo me rindo…lo siento.

Después Axel amarro a los perros y Nekonomi bajo como buen gato callo de pie. Después se fueron de nuevo a la habitación de Nekonomi, pero antes agarraron golosinas para comer en la habitación, después Nekonomi se fue a bañar cuando salió tenía un vestido negro con rojo debajo del vestido tenía un chort que casi le llegaba a la rodilla negro y se había hecho una coleta con un lazo rojo. Se puso en diván que había en la habitación y después de un rato dijo.

Estoy aburrida y si jugamos algo…

Yo también estoy aburrido ¿Qué jugamos?-dijo Axel

Que les parece verdad o reto hace mucho que no lo jugamos-dijo yue

Si tiene razón entonces quien empieza-dijo Eriol

Empieza Alex

Bien mi pregunta es para yue ¿verdad o reto?

Hum…verdad.

Bien ¿es verdad que en tercero de secundaria te embriagaste y montaste un numerito en la secundaria?

Si.

Verga cuenta que fue lo que paso-dijo Alexis

Bueno…montamos todos los pupitres en la azotea y colgamos una pancarta gigante en la escuela que decía "esta escuela es para putas y delincuentes como nosotros firma el club de los cinco"

Oye como la película.

Si.

Bueno quien sigue-dijo kokusai.

Vengo yo mi pregunta es para Nekonomi ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Alexis.

Verdad.

¿es verdad que desde que entraste en la Oxford todos los días tienes que patear a todos los estudiantes varones que quieran salir contigo?

Si es cierto es una jodienda la verdad pero me mantiene en forma.

¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?-dijo akutsu

Cuando entre a la Oxford me cole en la academia por los conductos de ventilación y caí justo encima del mejor alumno de primer año que fue mi contrincante en las elecciones y el lanzo el reto que los que quieran salir conmigo porque el muy pendejo creía que era una mujer en ese tiempo tendría que vencerme.

Wau y lo haces todos los días.

Si todos los días ¿Quién sigue?

Yo mi pregunta es para kokusai ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Mathew.

Una recomendación kokusai si agarras reto te vas arrepentir.-dijo Nekonomi.

Bueno entonces verdad.

Estoó ¿kokusai-san tú te masturbas?

Kokusai se puso rojito y Nekonomi le arrojo un peluche a Mathew.

Si lo hago…-dijo kokusai-san.

Bueno es algo normal dígame alguno aquí que no se haiga masturbado…-dijo Nekonomi defendiendo a kokusai.

Todos miraron a otro lado, extrañamente si lo planteamos de ese modo la única que se salvaría seria Nekonomi porque cuando era chico esa práctica no le gustaba.

Quien sigue-dijo

Yo mi pregunta es para Mathew ¿verdad o reto?-dijo chiga.

Reto.

Ve hacer café.

Voy.

Mathew salió de la habitación como perro regañado y Nekonomi se echó a reír a carcajadas tanto que casi se cae del diván.

Le pusiste un verdadero reto chiga dado que Mathew no sabe ni siquiera hacer café…

Oh bueno quien sigue-dijo chiga.

Yo mi pregunta es para Nekonomi ¿verdad o reto?-dijo kokusai.

verdad~

¿Qué fue lo que viste para que no quisieras que fuera a mi casa solo?

Heee niun Ja jajaja estoó estas seguro de que quieres saber…bueno vi un tipo que te metía mano dormido y después a ti y a chiga primero besándose y después metiéndose mano jajaja y después…

Y después ¿qué?-dijo Raven rojo como tomate

Tapándose con las manos- estoó teniendo sexo en la sala del comité estudiantil…

Ah pero eso ya paso…-dijo kokusai-san

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

Nekonomi zarandeando a kokusai- ¡oye cómo pudiste hacerlo en la escuela, en la escuela!

Cuando kokusai estaba a punto de no contarla llego para su salvación Rose para mandar a Nekonomi a comprar unas cosas para que hiciera la cena, Nekonomi partió hacia la tienda. Y choco con alguien que era Morinaga el amigo de Eirin que fue al viaje de la playa. Nekonomi se quedó un buen rato charlando con el antes de irse a su casa a preparar la cena. Nekonomi hizo para la cena pasta con salsa boloñesa casera, albóndigas y queso rallado, sirvieron vino tinto y Nekonomi hizo un helado de yogurt con frutas para el postre. Comieron y después Nekonomi hizo café las chicas iban a ver el partido de futbol pero Nekonomi paso dado que ya había visto el partido, se fueron a la habitación de Nekonomi pero no a reanudar el juego. Después pregunto yue.

Neko-chan practicamos esgrima dado que tenemos tiempo sin practicar.

Si espero ser un oponente a tu altura yue.

Se fueron al gimnasio que estaba en ala oeste de la casa. Yue y Nekonomi se pusieron el traje para la esgrima, se notaba que tenían experiencia dado que yue, se movía muy ágilmente, hasta que al final gano Nekonomi.

Vaya sigues siendo muy buena para la esgrima.

Gracias he tenido mucha práctica.

Después se fueron a dormir, pero Nekonomi esa noche despertó uno de sus poderes dormidos. Bueno el poder se llama salto y hace que otra persona y ella salten de un espacio-tiempo a otro. Ósea del presente al pasado o presente al futuro. En esta ocasión viajo un año antes cuando se conocieron Raven y los demás pero no sola sino con kokusai. Cuando despertó estaba en un terreno baldío junto con kokusai que estaba tratando de despertarla.

¿Qué paso kokusai-san?

Esto mira a tu alrededor.

Ella miro y luego se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en casa. Ella agarro la mano de kokusai-san y fueron caminando entro a una tienda y pregunto la hora y la fecha. Cuando salió se llevó a kokusai a un callejón.

Parece ser que viajamos en el tiempo kokusai-san. Estamos exactamente en el año en que te conocí.

¡que! Ahora que hacemos.

Por ahora buscar un sitio donde dormir y buscar ropa.

Nekonomi guio a kokusai a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, llamo en una enorme mansión cuando le abrió un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos morados con un pijama. El chico los dejos entrar y pregunto a Nekonomi:

Ahora que paso.

Bueno que viaje en el tiempo leo-san.

¿Enserio? De qué espacio temporal eres.

Del futuro.

Ya…no tengo que explicarte las reglas.

A mí no pero el chico sí.

Bueno chico son tres reglas 1-nunca agarres, rompas o te lleves cosas de un espacio temporal a otro, 2- nunca te encuentres a ti mismo en un espacio temporal y 3- no dejes nada tirado en un espacio temporal contrario al tuyo.

Oh…

Bueno vamos a dormir tu habitación esta abajo.

Gracias leo-chan.

A la mañana siguiente, Nekonomi estaba desayunando junto con leo. Después de desayunar leo pregunto.

Viajaste por una razón ¿Cuál es?

Bueno tenia curiosidad de cómo fue que mi hermano y sus amigos se conocieron y tu kokusai-san.

Eh no tenía ningún interés en viajar en el tiempo.

Nekonomi se puso un vestido de color rosado y unas botas militares además se tiño el cabello de rosa y se puso unas lentillas verdes. Ella le puso un sombrero y unos lentes a kokusai además de un modulador de voz y partieron para la secundaria sensoku. Era un día normal de clases Nekonomi diviso a su hermano y a los demás en un instante. Nekonomi se metió en el vestidor de las chicas y se robó un uniforme. Después fue al vestidor de los chicos y se robó un uniforme para kokusai. Cuando ya tenían puestos los uniformes decidieron pasar clase por clase, cuando sonó el timbre era la hora del almuerzo. Decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno en ese momento Nekonomi choco con chiga.

Oh lo siento estas bien.- dijo chiga.

Coño ten más….miau mierda…-se levantó de golpe-jajaja no te preocupes por mí fue mi culpa.

Eres nueva porque nunca te había visto…-dijo el otro kokusai.

Koku…wiuuu jajaja- y se fue corriendo.

Que chica más extraña-dijo kokusai.

Nekonomi corrió y corrió hasta que choco contra el kokusai con el que llego.

Mierda gracias a dios que te fuiste porque me encontré contigo y con chiga.

Y yo me encontré con akutsu y con kondou y ahora que hacemos.

Ya sé ustedes conocieron a mi hermano en el dojo de judo…pues bien vamos allí.

Kokusai-san y ella se dirigieron al dojo donde estaban haciendo las pruebas para los nuevos reclutas, allí estaba Raven. Ellos se sentaron como si fueran a pasar. Akutsu en ese momento estaba luchando con un chico al azar que akutsu derribo fácilmente. Después le tocó el turno a Raven contra kondou. Raven lo derribo fácilmente y Nekonomi no evito decir.

Increíble me siento orgullosa.

Hey ustedes dos que hacen aquí van acaso presentarse.-dijo chiga mirando a Nekonomi y a kokusai.

Nekonomi se levantó cosa que trato de evitar kokusai pero fue muy tarde y se dirigió a él con mirada desafiante y dijo.

¿Quién es el más fuerte aquí?

El otro Kokusai levantando la mano- soy yo.

Heee wiuuu

Un momento eres la chica de la otra vez la que se fue corriendo cuando me vio.-dijo el otro kokusai

Ja jajaja bueno ya abrí la bocota ya que.

Kokusai trato de atacar a Nekonomi, pero ella agarrándole un brazo le hizo una llave agarrando las dos manos y poniéndose encima de él. Después lo soltó y agarro a kokusai-san y se lo llevo. Pero la siguieron chiga y el otro kokusai. Chiga le agarro el brazo y Nekonomi no pudo evitar el inmovilizarlo tocando unos puntos en el cuerpo. Después entre los dos kokusai y Nekonomi lo llevaron de vuelta al dojo. Donde Nekonomi apretó unos puntos para que tuviera de nuevo movimiento. Chiga se levantó y dijo.

Vaya eres una chica peligrosa me podrían decir sus nombres.

Mi nombre es Pandora Minor y él es mi hermano Kenshin Minor perdón no quería es una mala costumbre jajaja.- mintió rápidamente Nekonomi.

Eres sorprendente me recordaste a mi hermano Nekonomi.-dijo emocionado Raven.

En-enserio jajaja déjame adivinar te llamas Raven ¿cierto?

Si soy Kagami Raven un gusto.

Igual bueno Kenshin te vienes conmigo jajaja lo siento volveremos mañana está bien.

Si nos vemos mañana-dijo el otro kokusai.

Bueno ten cuidado en el tren.

¿eh?

Y se fueron, a la mañana siguiente solamente regreso Nekonomi. Chiga le pregunto.

Y tu hermano Minor-san

Ah el no quiso venir dijo que prefería quedarse en casa.

Ah yo y chiga vamos a ir a la peluquería nos acompañarías.

Claro no tengo nada que hacer.

Después del club se fueron a la peluquería, en el camino se encuentran con un grupo de chicas que les piden a kokusai y a chiga posar para una foto, chiga lo fuerza y kokusai sale corriendo. Como en la tarde antes que chiga encuentre a kokusai, Nekonomi se excusa con chiga y hace que se va a su casa pero se mete en un callejón y toma la forma de un gato negro para seguir a ese par. Los ve besándose y después cada cual se va para su casa pero Nekonomi sigue a kokusai y se monta en el techo para poder vigilar. Ve que sale un tipo sospechoso y ella salta justo encima del tipo para atraparlo, justo cuando llega chiga y después a akutsu. Chiga entra para verificar como esta kokusai y después los dos salen para encontrar a Nekonomi atando las manos del tipo con una coleta suya.

Pandora-san no te habías ido a tu casa.

Jajaja si pero Salí de mi casa porque tenía un presentimiento vague y vague y heme aquí.

Oh bueno gracias.

De nada tenía mucho interés de saber quién fue el que ataco a kokusai-san.

Heee.

Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión.

En ese momento Nekonomi dejo al tipo aquel en la jefatura y kokusai monto los cargos por allanamiento y violación. Después de eso Nekonomi y kokusai pudieron regresar a su tiempo. Al fin en su tiempo kokusai-san quiso contar su historia.

Ahora que lo dices esa chica y Nekonomi se parecían mucho en el carácter y en la fuerza.-dijo chiga.

Neko-chan hay una cosa que quieras decir…-dijo Sebastián.

Puede que haiga sido yo… en fin…

Eso es imposible… ¿o sí?-dijo kondou

Recuerdo que me mandaron a hacer unas rondas y vi aquel tipo saliendo de la casa de kokusai-san pero en ese entonces no hice nada.

Oh pero entonces la chica de ese entonces… eh espera explícate- dijo Raven.

Y si les cuento que viaje en el tiempo en la noche y resolví el pequeño incidente que le paso a kokusai-san.

Eso es posible desbloqueaste "salto" ¿verdad?- dijo Mathew mirándola con mucho interés y sobretodo mucho amor.

Si eso fue lo que paso riesgo de verme a mí misma no corría pero sí que el Raven de ese entonces me descubriera.

No entiendo nada…-dijo rose.

No lo entiendas pues…-dijo Nekonomi desperezándose como un gato.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Sebastián el mayordomo fue a abrir cuando entro una niña de cabello turquesa brillante y ojos turquesas, Nekonomi retrocede unos pasos y dijo.

Serenity-sama

¡donde carajos estabas! ¡cómo es eso que tú y Ritsuka terminaron!

¡joder qué coño haces aquí!-dijo Nekonomi

Bueno…perdón solo quería verificar como estabas… es como no has ido a la empresa me preocupe.

Nekonomi se acercó y la abrazo y después le dijo.

Oye los chicos aunque su madre les ponga por malicia serenity debes comportarte como chico.

Ese es un título…snif tu sabes mi nombre Nekonomi-san.

Sipi ven te pondré ropa decente y haremos algo con tu cabello.

Nekonomi se llevó al chico a su habitación treinta minutos después salió tenía una camisa blanca con azul a cuadros, pantalón de mezclilla negro y tenía el cabello corto. Nekonomi se fue a hacer el desayuno y todos se fueron a la cocina, Mathew abrazo a Nekonomi y ella le dio un beso en la boca. Nekonomi hizo para el desayuno sándwich de todo un poco. Fueron a desayunar al comedor todos con su plato Nekonomi había hecho como cinco de queso derretido de hecho hizo cinco de cada uno por si acaso. Después de desayunar le toco a los dos Sebastián lavar los platos. Nekonomi se fue al salón para barrer dado que tenían planeado hacer una fiesta Mathew fue a acompañar a Nekonomi, después de barrer el salón fueron montando la tarima y acomodando las mesas, también a adornar cuando ya auvieran terminado Mathew y Nekonomi estaban bailando. Las chicas llegaron con las demás cosas y como Nekonomi había puesto música se pusieron a bailar, claro después Rose y Rose Anne se montaron en la tarima y cambiaron la canción suave por una electro. Así Nekonomi y Mathew se pusieron más animados, las chicas mandaron a todos a bañarse para empezar la fiesta. Las chicas se pusieron ropa normal y trajeron cerveza, vino y otras clases de licores. Kokusai y los chicos también se pusieron ropa normal, Nekonomi se puso un camisa blanca manga corta, un chort de mezclilla y sus típicas botas militares la hacían lucir como una chica mala. Mathew se montó en la tarima he hizo de deejee, las chicas se lanzaron a la pista mientras Sebastián hacía de bartender y el otro Sebastián servía los tragos aunque akutsu, chiga, kondou y kokusai se negaron. Entonces el chico que había dicho que se llamaba serenity dijo.

Pero esta casa no es digamos una embajada así que aquí reinan las leyes de black city.

¿Cuál es la edad para poder beber en black city?-dijo kondou

Dieciocho- dijo el Sebastián que servía los tragos.

Beban no están quebrando ninguna ley- dijo el chico agarrado whisky con coca cola.

En ese momento Rose y Rose Anne hicieron un dueto cantando shake it of de Taylor Swift. Nekonomi después puso tus besos de Juan Luis Guerra. Bailaron un buen rato esa canción, después parece que Mathew se aburrió y se bajó de la tarima y empezó a bailar con Nekonomi, ella parecía muy contenta. Mientras bailaban y bebían se pusieron cada vez más borrachos así que apagaron la música y se sentaron en círculo a jugar con una botella de vodka un limón, medio limón y tres limones. Después de eso se pusieron a hablar idioteces.

Oye ruru-chan ¿Cuántos años tú tienes?-pregunto alisa acostada en las piernas de ruru ósea de Sebastián.

Veintiuno.

Ah eres menor que yo.

Oigan le contamos a los chicos las rascas que tuvimos-dijo Katherine antes de beberse un trago de vodka.

Si está bien mi primera rasca fue a los quince en una graduación a la que me colee.-dijo Sebastián recostado de Axel.

Bueno mi primera rasca me la eche en esa fiesta en la que estaba buscando a alana y alisa.-dijo Axel acariciándole el cabello a Sebastián.

Yo me rasque con Lilith y los muchachos a los nueve nos bebimos dos botellas de vino.-dijo Nekonomi recostada de Mathew.

Ah entonces la primera no fue cuando tú y Ritsuka se cayeron de ese yate a los trece.-dijo el chico.

Claro que no Zero esa fue la cuarta, la segunda fue el día ese en que rasque a Sebastián poniéndole vodka en un jugo de naranja.

Vaya que ebria eres…-dijo alana.

Mas rasca que Mathew no he tenido el me gana verdad querido~

Mathew se ruborizo por el comentario de Nekonomi pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Además la desgraciada fuma en la empresa-dijo Zero

Claro como si tú no lo hicieras.

Después empezaron a discutir y después a llorar se notaba que estaban bien ebrios, tanto que todos se quedaron dormidos en el piso del salón.

Varios días después estaban haciendo otra vez la maleta dado que Nekonomi había recibido una invitación por parte de Ice (ya pronto sabrán quien es) para que fuera al reino de nieve para pasar allí unas cuantas semanas. Se les antojaba dado que estaba haciendo en la ciudad un calor infernal. Cuando llegaron estaba nevando, los chicos (ósea los cuatro del patíbulo) kokusai, chiga, kondou, akutsu y el novio de akutsu Murakami (el único agregado al cuarteto). Los amigos de Nekonomi no habían regresado así que no pudo invitarlos, Nekonomi no había visto nieve así que estaba súper emocionada, en el aeropuerto los estaban esperando un grupo de cinco chicos a los cuales Nekonomi saludo como si fuese un chico cualquiera excepto a uno de cabello blanco y ojos cobalto de tez blanca como la nieve que se lanzó y lo abrazo. Cuando los chicos se unieron a ella, Nekonomi los presento.

Chicos estos son mis familiares Ice, Fire, Air, Walter y Rock. Familiares estos son mis hermanos biológicos y adoptivos y unos muy buenos amigos además de mi novio Mathew.

Y yo Nekonomi.-dijo Zero

A si y mi jefe o jefa ñam como sea.

Ellos se montaron en un auto enorme y este arranco. Nekonomi se dirigió hacia ice y pregunto.

Oye es raro que invitaras a pasar aquí unas semanas desde que te comprometiste con Fire no me mandas ni una carta.

Es que queríamos darte una sorpresa-dijo Fire agarrándole la mano a ella y a Ice.

Y ¿cuál es?

Quieres ser la dama de honor.

¡claro me encantaría, cuando es la boda!

Es mañana… tranquila ya tenemos todo preparado-dijo Ice viendo la cara de horror que había puesto Nekonomi.

Se pararon enfrente de un hermoso castillo y Nekonomi como si en vez de quince años tuviera seis se lanzó hacia la nieve y lo mismo hizo Mathew. Después empezaron a jugar lanzándose bolas de nieve hasta que Nekonomi le pego sin querer a chiga que en ese momento estaba hablando algo sobre la madures. Chiga también se unió al juego y así lo hicieron todos. Cuando entraron estaban todos temblando de frio, Nekonomi se quitó el abrigo y después murmuro algo y se convirtió en un gato negro con alitas de murciélago. El gato se fue a montar encima de Mathew y el la arropo y le acariciaba las orejas.

Habilidad número tres de Nekonomi transformación-dijo Fire soltando la carcajada.

Un momento yo he visto muchas veces a ese gato-dijo kondou.

Si no es el gato que trajeron en la competencia en la que perdimos con la academia Oxford el año antepasado.

Si después salió un chico de cabello corto negro y ojos rojos de los vestidores ese eras tú Nekonomi.-dijo akutsu.

Si Shinji sabe de mis habilidades que utilizo para escaparme de la oficina del comité estudiantil y como soy parte de esa cantidad de clubs deportivos. Me secuestraron para que participara.- dijo Nekonomi en su forma gatuna.

El derribo que hiciste fue muy sorprendente.-dijo Murakami.

Es la especialidad de Nekonomi, derribar cosas más grandes que ella-dijo Zero.

Cállate me avergüenzas-dijo el gato.

¿Hablas?

Si hablo, con tu permiso ice me voy a bañar para ponerme ropa cómoda.

Nekonomi se fue a bañar, cuando salió del baño reviso su ropa y no había ni pantalones ni chorts ni nada puros vestidos largos, cortos de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Nekonomi se volvió loca de ira, sin saber que era una broma de sus hermanos (o suponiéndolo). Nekonomi tomo el verdadero aspecto bestial que tenía una pantera negra con grandes alas de murciélago y salió a donde estaban los demás. Que salieron corriendo, Ice ni los otros se amedrentaron e Ice dijo.

Ven parece que no tienes nada decente ¿eh? Tome su forma humana y acompáñeme.

La pantera lo acompaño después Nekonomi volvió con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter grande, Nekonomi se sentó y se sirvió chocolate caliente con pan. Miraba furiosa a sus hermanos. Después de un rato de ser sometidos por la mirada de Nekonomi, Yue y Alexis armándose de todo el valor del mundo preguntaron.

¿Por qué estas molesta neko-chan?

Se puede saber quién cambio el contenido de mi maleta…-dijo en un susurro amenazador.

Traía vestidos de todos los colores y tamaños-dijo Eirin.

Si ¿es tuya?

Si con razón no encontraba mi ropa jajaja…ah cierto Ice-san tiene el vestido de la dama de honor.

Si…oh cierto neko-sama vendría a probárselo.

Si no hay otra opción-dijo Nekonomi en un tono más suave.

Ice se fue con Nekonomi a los quince minutos regresaba con ella tenía un vestido de color gris con azul, el vestido era corto en el frente de la falda para dejar lucir las buenas piernas que tenía Nekonomi, las mangas eran el fondo de color azul claro y encaje de color gris. Tenía unos tacones altos de color plata, se veía hermosa. Fire exclamo:

¡Como era esperarse de ti querido, escogiste el vestido perfecto para Nekonomi-sama!

Si es verdad a veces me sorprendo de mí mismo jajaja.

Oigan pero la idea es hacer resaltar a los novios ¿no?

Si es verdad…pero eso no nos importa dado que estamos de acuerdo verdad querido.

Si no se preocupe Nekonomi-sama la boda es preciosa y nuestros trajes también-dijo ice muy contento.

Toda la noche la pasaron hablando de muchas cosas de hecho aquello chicos eran bastante jóvenes el mayor era Ice y apenas tenía 24 años aunque todos ellos se habían graduado de muy buenas universidades. Al fin llego el día de la boda que fue un maratón de la mañana hasta la tarde la ceremonia fue my preciosa. Las semanas que pasaron en el reino de nieve fueron muy reparadores y todo pero ya tenía que regresar dado que comienzo de invierno en la ciudad iban a comenzar cada cual sus clases. Esos tres meses pasaron volando que casi no se sintieron.

Comienzo de la temporada de clases

Mes uno: octubre

Era la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos de la Oxford cuando entro en el gimnasio todo es enorme y maravilloso que me siento emocionado aunque no ha llegado nadie, cuando veo a entrar un chico con lentes de montura de botella, de cabello largo tejido y de unos ojos grandes y de color rojo intenso perseguido por un chico castaño de ojos azules con una cinta que dice vicepresidente de la clase, el chico de cabello largo tiene una cinta que dice presidente de la clase por alguna razón me le quedo mirando y mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápido. El chico castaño le grita:

¡me ausento un mes y tú no hiciste nada!

Esas son calumnias Shinji-kun si hice mis deberes si quieres revisa el papeleo…

-el chico súbitamente parándose- entonces el que tiene papeleo atrasado soy yo…waaaa

\- si quieres te ayudo dado que yo si estoy libre…

-gracias neko-chan

El chico se voltea y me ve, abre mucho los ojos y le pregunta al otro con interés.

Ya es hora de entrado de los chicos nuevos.

Aun no solo faltan treinta minutos.

Ah y…otra vez tengo que decir el discurso de bienvenida…

Si preparaste algo.

Lo mismo del año pasado

¿Qué? Otra vez improvisación Nekonomi

Si es que así me desenvuelvo mejor jajaja-dijo él.

El chico de cabello largo se me acerca y yo doy unos pasos atrás que casi me caigo si el chico de cabello tejido no me agarra me caigo de espalda, se me acerca y me dice.

¿eres nuevo verdad?-waaaa su voz es suave casi como la de una chica~

Si soy Namori Akashi de segundo año mucho gusto en conocerlos-dije haciendo una exagerada reverencia ciento que la cara me arde.

Oh tranquilo…te puedo decir Akashi-kun mi nombre es Kagami Nekonomi es un gusto me puedes decir Neko-chan si quieres.

Después de eso él y el otro chico se van al escenario a preparar todo para el discurso de bienvenida que dará Kagami-kun, su nombre es bonito no sé por qué pero creo que estoy enamorado de Kagami-kun y eso que no lo he tratado no me suelo enamorar fácilmente de echo creí que eso nunca iba a pasarme y aquí estoy nervioso por otro chico. Cuando ya estamos todos escucho a unas chicas de tercer año diciendo:

Oye supiste que el presiente en realidad es una chica.

Si lo había escuchado pero no creo que sea cierto si no será una pena.

En ese momento el director manda a llamar al presidente de la clase pero no hay repuesta hasta que de repente se abre el conducto del aire acondicionado del techo y cae encima de la tarima Nekonomi, muchos exclaman asombrados, otros sueltan bufidos de reproche. Nekonomi se limpia y el profesor le regaña.

Se supone que eres el presidente de la clase Kagami-kun.

Tranquilo mire lo que estaba en el conducto- Nekonomi le muestra una pequeña bombo pestífera que había en el conducto de ventilación.

Oh lo siento.

Nekonomi no pone nada en el atril y acomoda el sombrero que lleva y respira un poco antes de empezar su discurso se ríe.

Buenos días mi nombre es Nekonomi Chizuka Kagami Mignight muchos antiguos alumnos de Oxford dirán que es un poco fastidioso que la misma persona nos sermonee todos los años, tranquilos este es mi último año en Oxford – muchos se rieron- no los sermoneare de que sigan las reglas de la institución ni nada por el estilo ese es deber de los profesores y no les quitare el placer de sermonearnos- muchos profesores menearon la cabeza divertidos y muchos alumnos soltaron la carcajada-. Pero si es mi deber decirles que cualquier problema que tengan en la institución pueden hacérmelo saber dado que soy una persona curiosa y metiche. Como siempre reitero que los que quieran seguir con la tradición de querer pelear conmigo para que podamos salir les recomiendo que desistan por favor se les agradece y como siempre mitigare los rumores que se esparcieron en el final del año que creo que muchos querrán saber…si efectivamente soy una chica y además soy la reina de black city muchas gracias por su atención.

Todos los alumnos de Oxford, incluyéndome nos levantamos a aplaudir el discurso aunque muchas chicas tenían una cara de decepción muy evidente. A la salida veo al vicepresidente de la clase sermoneando a Nekonomi que esta parada con cara de incomodidad me acerco y le digo:

Buen discurso Kagami-kun.

Gracias Namori-kun.

¿Por qué no utilizas el uniforme de las chicas?

Bueno porque no me gusta es muy incómodo.- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Ah bueno me gusta que uses el uniforme de los chicos nos vemos mañana presidente-san.- le guiño un ojo y la dejo.

Debo estar loca pero ese chico no sé, hace que el corazón me palpite muy fuerte es raro, debo preguntarle a alguien que es lo que me pasa. Voy a la escuela de Raven sé que allí es muy probable que consiga respuestas preguntándole a chiga-san o a kokusai-san, cuando llego a la entrada de la secundaria Sensoku, justamente me encuentro con ellos cinco al salir de la ceremonia de apertura. Todos ellos me saludan muy animadamente y emprendemos el camino a casa pero yo sigo muy confundida al respecto.

Kokusai-san le pregunta a Nekonomi que ocurre que está muy callada y eso no es común en ella. Ella se pone roja como un tomate y dice.

Bueno es que hoy me encontré con un chico de segundo año y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y no sé qué hacer… yo ya tengo a Mathew pero es la primera vez que me ocurre algo parecido.

No será que te enamoraste del chico neko-chan.-dijo kondou

Si esos son síntomas de enamoramiento- dijo Raven

Por qué no hablas con las chicas, ósea tus hermanas ellas sabrán que decirte.-dijo Kokusai-san

Nekonomi y Raven se miran y sueltan la carcajada, los chicos se quedan perplejo ante aquel arrebato de risas y golpes en la espalda hasta que chiga les da una advertencia de golpear a Raven si no se explica, Raven les explica un poco sin aliento.

Las chicas no son buenas con estos asuntos dado que al igual que Nekonomi son algo poco femeninas a ellas pregúntales cosas de autos, cosas de chicos.

Oh no sabía…- dijo akutsu

Hablando mueve las patas no llegare a tiempo para ver el box.

Ellos salieron corriendo cuando Nekonomi choca de manera estrepitosa con alguien. Nekonomi logra sostenerse los lentes cuando ve que se trata del chico de segundo año que le hablo Namori-kun. Nekonomi piensa que debió estar ciega dado que Namori-kun es un chico alto como chiga, delgado de cabello un poco largo con una coleta de color blanco un ojo morado y el otro de color azul intenso, Nekonomi se pone roja como un tomate y empieza a agitar los brazos como si quisiera volar, los chicos ven la escena de manera cómica pero Raven le echa un vistazo rápido al chico que es bastante atractivo pero no tanto como mi luka pensó Raven, Nekonomi cuando consigue decir.

Lo siento mu-mucho Na-Namori-kun es culpa mía ven te ayudo-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Namori le dio la mano y sintieron ambos una extraña electricidad que les recorrió el cuerpo, lo ayudo a pararse y de una vez quito la mano, Nekonomi tenía la cara enrojecida debido al contacto que había tenido con Namori-kun. El suelta una risita y dice.

Vaya tres veces en un día debe ser un record Kagami-kun.

Por-por qué lo dices Namori-kun.

Bueno nos encontramos a esta mañana, al salir y horita jajaja debe ser una coincidencia.

Corrección dos veces en la mañana y horita al salir tú te me acercaste…

Tranquila no te sulfures- dije acariciándole la cabeza a Nekonomi cuando noto que tiene orejas de gato pero no me asustan de echo la hace más linda- vaya ya sé por qué lo de neko-chan…

¿eh?- cuando se toca la cabeza su cara se enrojece más- mi sombrero…

Tranquila aquí tienes…-dije poniéndole el sombrero- espero que esta vez sí sea hasta mañana.

Jajaja muy gracioso Namori-kun si hasta mañana.

Namori-kun da dos pasos antes de regresarse y pedirle a Nekonomi el número de su móvil para poder testearse y también su correo, ella se lo da. Nekonomi regresa hasta donde los chicos y dice.

Si estoy enamorada…

Si ya vimos vente vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena-dijo Raven abrazándola.

Kokusai y los demás aprovechando la oportunidad se quedaron en casa de Nekonomi, parecía más bien que se habían ido a vivir allí dado que hasta habitación y todo tenían allí. Ese día Mathew no llego a casa, Nekonomi tomo un baño e hizo la cena que como siempre le quedo exquisita, se fue a su habitación cuando recibió una llamada de Shinji.

Oye ¿cómo estás?

Enamorada Shinji-kun estoy locamente enamorada de un chico.

De quien ¿no es Mathew?

No, es Namori-kun.

Eh el chico de esta mañana.

Si dime esta uno enamorado cuando se siente nervioso cuando le habla, quiere ver a esa persona y cuando siente su contacto, siente electricidad.

Por lo que describes…si estas enamorada.

Oh mierda gracias Shinji-kun por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje con Kaworu?

Y allí se fue una hora, donde Shinji le contaba a Nekonomi todo lo que había hecho con Kaworu en Londres.

A la mañana siguiente transcurrió todo con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, Namori-kun decidió hacerle el almuerzo a Nekonomi y paso a su salón para ver si seguía allí, Nekonomi estaba durmiéndose mientras Shinji le leía en voz alta la lista que tenían que hacer de actividades académicas y otras cosas que tenían planeado hacer para el nuevo año escolar, Nekonomi dio un pequeño brinco cuando se acercó Namori-kun con un almuerzo y dijo tartamudeando.

Na-Namori-kun hola ¿Qué ha-haces aquí?

Bueno hice mucho almuerzo y creí que te gustaría un poco.

Gracias…estoó ¿Por qué no vamos a comerlo juntos?

Yo también voy y tu Kaworu.-dijo Shinji con expresión de "no te voy a dejar a solas con este tipo"

Eh que yo que…ah sí vamos todos-dijo Kaworu al igual que Nekonomi se estaba durmiendo por la larga lista de cosas que tenían que hacer no era nada agradable todo el trabajo.

Se fueron al sitio habitual para ellos la azotea, Shinji le busco conversación a Namori, un pequeño interrogatorio sin nada de disimulo pensó Nekonomi acordándose de Shinji cuando se conocieron. Namori provenía de una provincia del este de Londres, sus padres eran médicos de profesión y eran ricos dado que descendían de un marques que poseía muchas tierras, habían decidido venderlas y mudarse a esta ciudad por las cosas buenas que había escuchado de ella, Namori tenía dieciséis al igual que Nekonomi y para gran casualidad los cumplía el catorce de julio ósea siete días después del cumpleaños de Nekonomi. Shinji lo encontró aceptable, entonces dejo que Nekonomi le preguntara lo que quisiera empezaron hablando de música, libros, películas etc. Descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común pero llego el momento de separarse dado que sonó el timbre de retorno al salón. Ese día después de las actividades del comité estudiantil se fue a casa muy contenta. Cuando vio una cosa que le llamo la atención, se trataba de Mathew que estaba siendo acompañado por una hermosa chica, Nekonomi no le prestó atención dado que ella no sufría de celos irracionales, aunque mentiría en decir que no le pareció sospechoso pero hasta allí. Regreso a casa y se cambió de ropa dado que como había vuelto también a las clases también había vuelto su deber como shinigami. Ese día en la casa de Nekonomi se comió pizza dado que no había nadie que preparara la cena.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo Namori-kun había hecho almuerzo para Nekonomi y esta vez no tuvieron chaperona. Hablaron de muchas otras cosas cuando Namori-kun le dice:

Oye Chizu-chan me acompañarías el fin de semana para ir a comprar unas cosas y para recorrer la ciudad.

Será un gusto y eso de Chizu-chan… es por mi segundo nombre verdad.

Si me gusta de hecho me gustan tus dos nombres.

Jajaja gracias-dijo Nekonomi poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Sono el timbre y volvieron a separarse, como había sucedido la otra vez Mathew estaba de nuevo con aquella chica, Nekonomi no los vio pero Raven y los demás si también vieron el momento en que él y esa chica se besaban apasionadamente, Nekonomi fue a hacer mercado nocturno con Yue después de cenar, cuando se encontraron con Yugi, que hacía mucho que no se veían dado que Yugi había quedado en un salón diferente se contaron las últimas novedades y de que Nekonomi estaba enamorada de un chico de segundo año. Yugi le deseo lo mejor y se fue parecía un poco alicaído. Cuando llegaron Nekonomi corrió a su habitación a contestar unas llamadas y hacer sus deberes, dado que como estaban ya en el último año los profesores no les tenían piedad además de que tenía que revisar unas cosas referentes a black city, Nekonomi no lo sabía dado que estaba muy ocupada pero sus hermanos se habían reunido a debatir que hacer con Mathew dado que Raven le había contado lo que había visto con los muchachos, quedaron que en caso dado tendrían que echarlo de la casa. Así trascurrieron el resto de los días Nekonomi se hacía cada vez más cercana a Namori y cada día más, estaba más enamorado de Nekonomi al igual que Nekonomi de Namori pero abría un suceso que pondría la estabilidad emocional de Nekonomi en juego. Sucedió más o menos así ese día Mathew había decidido terminar con Nekonomi, pero escogió un muy mal lugar para hacerlo, en la academia Oxford. Nekonomi se le acercó y le saludo con cortesía, Mathew le cortó en seco y se fue dijo que aquella chica si era su alma gemela etc. Nekonomi regreso a clases como de costumbre, pero se notaba que había ocurrido algo, al salir de clases Nekonomi se desvió y se fue a un pequeño parque casi oculto que ella, Eirin y Raven visitaban muchos cuando eran más pequeños.

Namori estaba preocupado porque Nekonomi no había ido a comer con él a la hora del almuerzo se fue caminando y como si tuviera un radar dio con el parque donde Nekonomi estaba sentada en un columpio, llorando amargamente, Namori salió corriendo y la abrazo Nekonomi lo abrazo y siguió llorando pero esta vez en el regazo de Namori, después que se calmó le contó lo sucedido a Namori.

Ese desgraciado que cojones tiene, juro que si me lo encuentro algún día lo golpeare.

¿lo harías?- dijo Nekonomi abriendo mucho los ojos.

Si por supuesto…el no merecía tu amor…- dijo con los ojos muy convencidos que hicieron que Nekonomi soltara nuevas lágrimas.

Bueno la verdad no sé si lo amaba o no porque empecé a salir con el dos días después de que me libre de mi compromiso.

Oh pero no tiene derecho a terminarte de aquel modo.

Nekonomi se quedó en el regazo de Namori-kun hasta que oscureció, Namori la acompaño a casa por temor de que le ocurriera algo, en ese momento estaban echando a Mathew de la casa de Nekonomi, Namori suponiendo que aquel era el que había hecho a Nekonomi llorar lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo.

¡eres una escoria que no se merece perdón alguno!

Mathew agarro sus cosas y se fue, Nekonomi percibió algo raro en él, pero eso no le importaba se acercó a Namori y vio que se había herido cuando golpeo a Mathew, ella lo hizo pasar para poder curar su mano, la vendo y le agradeció a Namori mucho por haberla acompañado a casa. Cuando él se fue ella fue a decirles a los muchachos que había sentido.

Dices que él va a morir.- dijo Katherine llevándole te a Nekonomi.

Si…él tiene el olor de la muerte

Hermana tú nunca te equivocas en esos aspectos-dijo Raven.

Si lo sé pero no quiero hablar de eso…Sebastián me prestarías tus cartas del tarot.

Si

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ya van a ver.

Sebastián le tendió a Nekonomi las cartas ellas la puso en un orden especial y estas se voltearon solas cosa que hizo que kondou retrocediera un poco. Ella vio cada una de las cartas y después dijo.

Bueno a nosotros nada malo nos va a pasar pero hay algo que me preocupa.

¿Qué es?-dijo chiga.

Bueno dicen las cartas esto " encontraras un joven de tu misma edad con un ojo morado y el otro azul que te dedicara su amor, con el habrás de casarte y serán muy felices"

¿Enserio?-dijo Sebastián.

Bueno si no me crees lee.

Aja tu siempre de chismoso hermano-bromeo con Sebastián Katherine.

Sebastián se acercó y vio las cartas en efecto tenía razón Nekonomi cuando las cartas le predijeron aquello, Nekonomi estaba segura dado de un hecho en particular, cuando se había quitado los lentes había visto aquel hilo rojo en su dedo meñique derecho que se conectaba con el meñique izquierdo de él.

A la mañana siguiente mientras trabajaba en el comité estudiantil le había contado a Shinji y a Kaworu lo que había ocurrido con lujos de detalles, Shinji opino igual que Raven, Nekonomi nunca se equivocaba al predecir la muerte de las personas, lo cual era algo lúgubre pero Kaworu aseguro que era uno de los dones de Nekonomi por ser un demonio además no un demonio cualquiera si no la reina de los omniscientes, entonces recordó algo que se le había olvidado de hacer.

Tenía que llevarse a cabo la reunión de los omniscientes que era de por si más trabajo dado que no se encontraban todos en la ciudad, los omniscientes se nombraban según el número que le tocaba, Nekonomi era conocida como Nana (significa siete) eran así el orden Ishi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Lo y ella Nana (uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete en japonés). Pero cada uno de ellos se encontraba en una parte del mundo diferente y era muy dificultoso para ella entablar algún contacto con ellos. Así que se le ocurrió la idea de pedírselo a Zero cobrarle por así decirlo algunos favores que Nekonomi había hecho para él, esa misma tarde se dirigió a las oficinas para hablar con Zero, pero lo que se pretendía ser una conversación corta termino siendo una conversación de unas seis horas, cuando ella salió ya era media noche y sabía que iba a tener una bronca grandísima cuando llegara a casa, dicho y hecho la regañaron hasta como las dos o tres de la madrugada, no pudo dormir mucho así que se fue a dar un paseo con el uniforme como a las seis de la mañana, después de dar un paseo se dirigió directamente a la academia cuando se paró en seco, ese día era sábado lo que significaba que no tenía clases así que se regresó a casa, después hizo el desayuno y los chicos le dijeron que no podía salir por al menos ese día era un mini castigo que le pusieron, ella se fue a su habitación donde se testeo con Namori hasta las siete de la noche que fue que se despidieron a regaña dientes porque Nekonomi tenía que hacer la cena, el domingo fue básicamente lo mismo. El lunes en la mañana sucedió un revuelo en toda la academia dado que el presidente de la clase finalmente se puso el uniforme de chica de la Oxford. Namori se sorprendió muchísimo debido que Nekonomi tenía mucho cuerpo cuando usaba ropa de chica. De hecho fue porque se le habían perdido misteriosamente sus uniformes extra así que esa semana asistía así pero que no se acostumbraran advirtió Nekonomi a los chicos de la escuela. Al medio día recibió un mensaje de Zero diciéndole que todo estaba hecho y le dijo que habían quedado en hacer la reunión justamente el treinta y uno de octubre ósea noche de brujas. Nekonomi estuvo atareada con los preparativos para la fiesta de brujas, habían quedado en hacerla en la noche como a las siete a medianoche para que tuvieran chance de ir a comprar sus disfraces de último momento, la reunión de los omnisciente era en la mañana así que el encargado de decorar era Shinji y los demás del comité estudiantil.

Para su suerte ese año contaban con mucha nueva mano de obra que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a colaborar, un día antes de la fiesta de Halloween, Namori le pregunto a Nekonomi para ir juntos a la fiesta, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse, ella acepto y le pregunto de que se disfrazaría, él le dijo que de un vampiro, entonces Nekonomi le dijo que también se disfrazaría así para que no se viera feo. Ese día en la tarde compro un disfraz de vampira antes que se acabaran pero le pareció que era un poco revelador así que lo arreglo antes de acostarse a dormir. Salió temprano esa mañana por que la reunión era a las ocho, la reunión básicamente consistió en que ellos se quedarían en su ciudad correspondiente para cuidar de ella y que mantendrían un constante contacto, se quedaron hablando de todo como hasta las cuatro de la tarde, Nekonomi se fue corriendo a arreglarse para la fiesta. Namori-kun fue a buscarla para la fiesta ella salió tenía unas medias de mallas, sus botas militares, un vestido de color negro corto la parte de arriba del vestido era tipo corsé tenía una capa se había dejado el cabello suelto y tenía en su collar unos murciélagos, se había quitado el sombrero y lucia sus orejas y cola de gato. Cuando Namori la vio se quedó sin palabras. Los chicos aprovechando que Nekonomi era la presidenta de la clase decidieron colarse a la fiesta. Nekonomi se estaba riendo de su disfraz dado que según ellos eran artistas marciales zombis aunque en realidad ella estaba orgullosa dado que ella había hecho el maquillaje. La fiesta estuvo fenomenal, Kaworu se disfrazó de ángel blanco y Shinji de diablillo, yugi se disfrazó de un personaje del juego de cartas llamado duelo de monstruos. Habían hecho un concurso de disfraces que gano Nekonomi con voto unánime. La fiesta fue fenomenal y después fueron a buscar dulces, Nekonomi no la había pasado mejor en su vida. Aunque duro unos dos días sin clase por la limpieza y que muchos estudiantes (y algunos profesores) se habían enfermado de comer tantos dulces.

Mes dos: noviembre

El otoño estaba en pleno apogeo, cuando recibieron la noticia que efectivamente Mathew había fallecido. Nekonomi no estaba triste porque ella ya lo sabía. Ese fin de semana tenía una cita con Namori que finalmente se había armado de valor para invitarla a salir. Bueno con ayuda de Kaworu y Shinji dado que se había atragantado y tuvieron que traducirle que era lo que había dicho, Nekonomi acepto muy gustosamente dado que era la primera vez que la invitaban a una cita. Pues decidir la ropa que llevaría no fue un gran problema, el problema fue que cuando tenía la intención de salir Eirin la regreso diciendo que ese no era atuendo para ir a una cita, ella hizo que se regresaba a su habitación para cambiarse pero en realidad se escapó por la ventana para llegar a tiempo a la entrada de la estación. Cuando llego a la estación ya estaba esperándola Namori-kun llevaba una camisa a cuadros blanca con azul, un pantalón azul de mezclilla, zapatos converse estilo botas hasta la rodilla y un sobretodo blanco con una bufanda blanca con azul se veía guapísimo y Nekonomi llevaba una camisa a cuadros negra con rojo, pantalón negro de mezclilla, unas botas personalizadas con cadenas, un sobretodo negro y una bufanda negra con rayas rojas, también llevaba guantes de cuero negro y su típico sombrero estilo policial para cubrirse las orejas. Cuando llego al lado de Namori-kun dijo:

Lo siento fue un lio para salir de la casa.

Tranquila yo también acabo de llegar.

Se subieron en el metro, pero no sabían que en el metro estaban Raven y los demás para ir a la ciudad vecina para ir a un nuevo centro comercial que le habían recomendado sus compañeros de clase, Raven fue el primero en verlos.

Oigan chicos esa no es Nekonomi-dijo Raven señalando discretamente.

Si y anda con un chico.-dijo kondou en voz baja.

Sera la cita que dijo que iba a tener.-dijo kokusai.

Pues no está vestida para impresionar pero no sé cómo lo logra se ve incluso… adorable con lo que lleva-dijo chiga meneándola cabeza.

De todas maneras el chico parecen ser amigos-dijo akutsu.

¿La seguimos?

De acuerdo.

Así que sin proponérselo, tenía acompañantes, cuando se bajaron del metro, se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones muy popular, fueron a hacer tonterías por el parque, después fueron a comer a una cafetería, Nekonomi se estaba riendo a carcajadas de un chiste de Namori-kun cuando diviso a su hermano con los demás, bueno no eran muy difíciles de ver dado que todos son altos. Pero en ese momento una camarera se tropezó y le echo chocolate caliente encima a Nekonomi. Cuando salieron del establecimiento Namori-kun condujo a Nekonomi a una tienda de ropa, los chicos vieron como se le enrojecía las mejillas a Nekonomi pero finalmente después de un rato acepto. En la tienda compro un vestido de color turquesa con negro, Namori le compro un sobretodo negro y una bufanda turquesa. Nekonomi cuando salió de la tienda le insistió para pagarle pero él lo rechazo, después empezaron a pasearse por las tiendas hasta que entraron a una tienda de regalos, allí habían muchas cosas Nekonomi le regalo un llavero a Namori y él le regalo un peluche de gato con alas de murciélago. Nekonomi después en la tarde lo jalo para que fueran a la noria. Para ver el atardecer, el acepto y los otros también se montaron en la noria, cuando vieron que Nekonomi y Namori-kun se daban un beso y se quedaban abrazados hasta que la noria descendió para poder bajarse, escucharon cuando Nekonomi le dijo:

Gracias por todo es la mejor cita que una chica podría desear.

De nada…estoó Nekonomi desde el momento que nos vimos en la escuela he estado muriéndome de ganas para decirte que yo te…te amo Nekonomi hasta el infinito.

Nekonomi se le encendieron las mejillas y después empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas lágrimas y después de eso ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo en un susurro.

Es la primera vez que alguien aparte de mis hermanos me dice que me ama…yo también te amo Namori Akashi.

Se besaron y siguieron su camino, los chicos después la alcanzaron cuando iba llegando a su casa. Nekonomi se había dado cuenta que la había seguido todo el día. Cuando llegaron a casa Nekonomi se lo reprocho.

Si auviera querido que me siguieran no sería una cita sino una salida idiota Raven.

Lo siento.

Disculpa aceptada por que estoy muy feliz por lo de hoy.

Los días pasaron volando cuando casi se estaba acercando diciembre decidieron celebrar una reunión para pasarla bien. La reunión fue un poco caótica pero bueno con quince hermanos que no iba a ser caótico en la casa. Namori y Nekonomi siguieron saliendo los fines de semana y eso claro pero con la condición que no criticarían su modo de vestir o que la siguieran (esto fue dirigido a los cuatro del patíbulo y a Raven). Salieron temprano a las vacaciones de inviernos y como siempre Nekonomi tenía el mejor promedio de los de su año.

vacaciones de invierno

Ya había llegado por fin diciembre esto quiere decir la época navideña, a Nekonomi le encantaba la navidad, ella y las chicas empezaron a decorar todo para navidad. A los amigos de Raven también les encantaban la navidad al igual que Namori-kun cuyos padres lo habían dejado por que se iban a ver a su hermana que estaba en Ámsterdam para pasar las navidades en su casa de modo que Namori se quedó en la casa de Nekonomi, al igual que Shinji y Kaworu que ese año decidieron por fin aceptar la invitación de Nekonomi para que se quedaran en su casa (gracias a dios que la mansión era gigantesca porque eran ya como más de veinte personas en la casa). Pero claro había que haber un grinch en la casa ese era Eriol que no le veía sentido celebrar navidad los chicos armándose de toda su imaginación tramaron un plan para hacerle entender a Eriol la importancia de la navidad, claro que para hacerlo necesitaban a Nekonomi para que hiciera que todo se viera real (con magia que no se vería real). La cosa fue más o menos así en la noche antes de noche buena, Nekonomi maquillo a sus hermanos (Sebastián, Axel y Alex) que eran los espíritus que le darían una lección a Eriol, Nekonomi sería la muerte que venía a por Eriol. Cuando Eriol se quedó dormido fue el momento de actuar. Nekonomi entro con cadenas y una capa negra y una oz y despertó a Eriol con su propia voz en un susurro que resultaba atemorizante.

Eriol Kagami Mignight….ha llegado tu hora…-susurro Nekonomi haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía para no reírse.

¿Quién…quien es usted?

Soy la muerte que ha venido por su alma…

No puede ser soy muy joven para morir…-usando su racionamiento lógico- tu debe ser una broma por parte de mis hermanos.

Cuando fue a agarrar a Nekonomi, utilizando una habilidad reciente paso su mano tranquilamente por su cuerpo atravesándola como si de aire se tratara. Su hermano Eriol estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Entonces Nekonomi prosiguió con su voz susurrante y atemorizante.

La única manera de salvarle la vida es aceptando la visita de tres espíritus que como usted no creían en el espíritu de la navidad ellos le contaran su historia después yo vendré a juzgar si lo dejo con vida o no…

Desapareció sin dejar rastro, como al rato apareció Sebastián, Nekonomi se había esmerado para que el maquillaje pareciera que su cara estaba ardiendo todavía. Sebastián tenía una serie de cadenas con diferentes collares de diversos tamaños y grosores. Sebastián se anunció con voz suave y suplicante.

Soy el primero…joven he venido a petición de la muerte para espiar uno de mis pecados contándote mi historia.

Pa-pase y siéntese –dijo Eriol temblando.

Mi nombre lo he olvidado con los siglos que llevo vagando por estos parajes…mi historia comienza con la llegada de un hermano mío del extranjero éramos muy amigos mi hermano y yo, pero secretamente yo estaba tramando un plan para matarlo en la víspera de noche buena, yo no sabía pues que mi hermano había venido a comunicarme que su querida esposa y su preciosa hija habían fallecido con la peste.

¿pero por qué quería matar a su hermano?

Yo era presa de los celos dado que él se había casado con la mujer que yo amaba.

¿pero por qué no lo perdono?

Porque sencillamente hijo mío…yo no tenía espíritu navideño dado que uno en esta época perdona a las personas que han hecho mal en tu vida. Así que hijo mío aprovecha la oportunidad que la muerte te ha dado para que puedas perdonar a los otros.

Nekonomi hizo que Sebastián desapareciera entre lamentos de arrepentimiento que podían al que lo escuchaba ponerle la carne de gallina y así fueron pasando los otros dos espíritus que le mostraron a Eriol que la navidad es un tiempo para amar, perdonar y compartir. Esa noche buena Eriol se disculpó con todos y les dio un abrazo a cada quien, los chicos se quedaron asombrados que su plan había dado resultado. Esa fue la mejor navidad que Nekonomi había pasado en compañía de sus amigos y familiares.

"gracias de todo corazón a mi madre quien me dio la fuerza y la perseverancia para lograr terminar esta obra"

Noa

Una obra escrita por Noa Mignight

(pues quien más, ¿tu mama?)


End file.
